Teach Me To Love
by Feltoneana
Summary: Ginny se encuentra enamorada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Acaso él podrá fijarse en ella? Aunque parezca imposible, quizás ella sea la única que pueda enseñarle a amar...
1. El Beso De Las Serpientes

_**TEACH ME TO LOVE**__ (Enséñame a amar)_

**Capitulo 1:**_** El Beso De Las Serpientes**_

"_No merece tu amor, él no conoce tal sentimiento. Él es cruel y frío, él nunca te amará." "Puede que nunca se fije en mi, puede que no sienta absolutamente nada hacia mi. Quizá nunca me ame, lo se. Pero lo que mas me duele es que yo si lo hago. Yo lo AMO. Lo amo como nunca jamás he amado ni amaré." _Estas palabras surgían de la cabeza de Ginevra Weasley, mientras observaba sin disimulo desde lo lejos a un muchacho atractivo que caminaba por la orilla del lago, luciendo su atlético cuerpo, despeinando su cabello tan rubio, casi blanco y posando sus grises y fríos ojos en el lago. ¡Qué apuesto era! Cada vez que volteaba a mirarlo se convencía más y más de que la traía loca. Pero ella sabía muy bien que lejos de su alcance estaba el hecho de poder robarle un beso. ¡Cuánto daría por ser dueña de aquel rubio!...

- Mm... Así que observando a Malfoy otra vez. ¡Vamos, Ginny! Ya es la décimo cuarta vez que e encuentro babeando por el hurón atractivo. ¡No puedes negar que te trae loquita¿O si, eh? – Ginny dejó de hacer la actividad que mas le agradaba (N/A: Es decir mirar a Draco Malfoy :P baba) y clavó sus pardos ojos en los de su amiga.

- Em... ¡No, Lindy¿YO observando a Malfoy¿Ese asqueroso patán? – Dijo la pelirroja señalando al rubio con cara de asco. – No, no, no. No permitiré tal insulto de tu parte, querida amiga. – Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, murmurando por lo bajo: "_Ja¿Yo mirando a Malfoy¡Qué estupidez! Lo único que faltaba... Ni aunque fuera el último hombre en el mundo..."_

Pero Lindy Booth conocía muy bien a la pequeña pelirroja, era su mejor amiga y hubiese jurado que ésta sentía algo hacia el Slytherin. Lindy, que era una muchacha de cabello castaño con ondas, y tenía ojos de un color azul muy intenso, se apresuró a alcanzar a Ginny que se encaminaba hacia el castillo, meciendo su largo y rojo cabello.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó. – Hey, Ginny! Espérame. ¿Irás a Hogsmeade mañana? Es que quiero comprarme una varita nueva, supongo que ya sabrás que me la ha roto Liss de Ravenclaw. ¡Solo porque le robé a su novio! (N/A: Que depravada!! grr...)Pero escucha. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Dan se halla enamorado de mi esa vez que nos tocó hacer un trabajo práctico juntos. Tampoco tengo la culpa de ser tan atractiva y traer a los hombres loquitos por mí. ¿Tú que crees Ginny? – Pero de su amiga no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Si había algún defecto que tenía Lindy era el hecho de presumir sobre su belleza en cada ocasión que podía. Aunque no se podía negar que de verdad era guapa, y no solo guapa, se podría decir con palabras mas precisas que era una de las más monas de todo Hogwarts. Otra verdad era que traía locos a los chicos y era muy reconocida por las chicas también, pero nada mas ni nada menos que como "BOOTH LA ROBA NOVIOS" del colegio. Tenía cierto encanto, pero algunas a veces su ego no le era de mucha ayuda.

- Oh, Lindy deja ya de presumir de ese modo, porque acabarás perdiendo algo más que tu varita. Además, en mi opinión, yo creo que Liss McCarney, tiene mucha razón. Te recuerdo, amiga mía, que no solo le has coqueteado a Daniel Wilson, sino que también has informado al colegio entero que te has acostado con él más de una vez y mientras salía con Liss. ¡¡Y has descrito con detalles cada momento de la noche que pasaron juntos¿Y esto te parece poco? Debo agregar también que, luego de estar contigo, Daniel le cortó a Liss diciéndole que tú le gustabas mas por que lo hacías mejor que ella. ¿Tú hubieras reaccionado de otro modo al enterarte que TU novio se ha acostado con otra y además él mismo te lo refriega en la cara? Yo creo que yo misma, en su lugar te hubiera hecho algo muchísimo peor que "romperte la varita". – Ginny estaba muy enfadada o por lo menos eso parecía, a juzgar por su expresión.

- Vamos, Ginny, deja ya de regañarme como si fueras mi madre. ¿No ves que allí viene Dan¡GINNY¡Mírame¡Dime como me veo¿Estoy peinada¿El maquillaje...? – Y así era, cuando Ginny levantó la vista, Daniel Wilson se acercaba a ellas fijando sus ojos verdes en los de Lindy, y sinceramente Ginny no se explicaba como su amiga no había comenzado a babear, como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía acercarse, la castaña solo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo cuando el chico pasó a su lado y le dijo: - ¿Qué tal, preciosa?

A decir verdad, a Ginny no le gustaba para nada Daniel como persona, era muy atractivo, claro, pero parecía no tener ni el menor sentimiento, (N/A: miren quien habla! Y ella que está enamorada de Malfoy... No creo que él tenga algún sentimiento. jaja :P) o eso era lo que ella había deducido por lo que le había hecho a Liss. Ella no quería verlo con su mejor amiga, porque sabía que la haría sufrir y eso no iba a tolerarlo, claro que no. Pero si Lindy lo elegía, pues entonces nada se podría hacer, era su decisión y Ginny no podía decir nada al respecto.

Lindy continuaba hablando acerca de Daniel, Daniel y Daniel, pero Ginny ya no la oía. Estaban llegando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor (N/A: No! si va a ser a la de Hufflepuff!) y en estos momentos la pelirroja lo que mas deseaba era descansar un momento en el sillón o leer un poco si era posible una de esas novelas de amor que tanto le agradaban. Al fin llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y Ginny dijo la contraseña.

- ¡Leones colorados! – Las dos amigas ingresaron en la Sala que estaba bastante llena de alumnos. Unos que conversaban, otros que hacían tarea y otros que jugaban ajedrez mágico. Le parecía algo extraño no ver ni a su hermano Ron, ni a Harry ni a Hermione, seguramente estaban en los jardines paseándose, o en algún otro sitio.

- ¡Ginny¡Lindy! Chicas, al fin las encuentro. Me alegro de verlas. – Exclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules al acercarse a ellas. Era Scott Harker, sin dudas el mejor amigo de Ginny y Lindy, desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Hola, Scotty! – Exclamaron las dos amigas al unísono y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Ginny apreciaba muchísimo a Scott, el había sido su amigo desde siempre. Los tres eran muy unidos y cada uno sabía absolutamente todo acerca del otro. Ginny lo soltó y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras rodeaba el hombro de cada una de sus amigas. - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo en este tiempo libre? (N/A¡No sean mal pensados! jajaja :P) Porque sinceramente estoy aburridísimo. Menos mal que aparecieron, ya había comenzado a desesperarme un poco.- Y soltó una risa breve.

- ¡Me parece una estupenda idea! – Dijo Ginny con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y que les parece si voy a las cocinas y les pido a los elfos algunas cosas para comer? – Propuso Lindy.

- Vale, entonces Scott y yo nos quedamos aquí en los sillones, mientras tú vas a las cocinas.- Dijo Ginny.

Y así sucedió, en cuestión de segundos Lindy desapareció por el orificio del retrato. La pelirroja y su amigo, el castaño, se hundieron en el sillón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Booth regresaba a la Sala Común, pero esta vez llena de pasteles de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, otros dulces y jugos de calabaza.

Los tres amigos se unieron a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan que jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. En la primera partida Dean le ganó a Ginny, entonces continuó jugando contra Lindy. La pelirroja se movió un poco para dejarle el lugar a su amiga. Ginny posó la mirada en su amigo Scott y pudo notar como observaba con atención cada movimiento que realizaba Lindy. La pelirroja rió por lo bajo al pensar en que se distinguía a leguas que su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lindy. Siempre lo había estado, y Ginny siempre lo había sabido. En su opinión hacían una estupenda pareja y ella prefería mil veces más a Scott que a Daniel para Lindy, porque Scott era la persona más dulce y tierna que había conocido jamás. Era único, y por esa razón era el chico ideal para su mejor amiga. ¿Sonaba algo extraño o no? Su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo. Pero para Ginny hacían una gran pareja. Eran el uno para el otro.

¡Como le encantaría verlos juntos! Serían tan felices. Pero en realidad eso dependía únicamente de ellos. Aunque quizá con un empujoncito... Bien, algún día ella ayudaría a Scott para que saliera con Lindy, antes de que se la robe el estúpido, inepto y cavernícola de Daniel. Ginny no había notado que una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se le había dibujado en sus labios.

- ¡Ginny¿En que andas pensando?- Le preguntó una voz al oido. Era Scott. Se le había acercado y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

- Pues no cabe duda que anda pensando en Malf...

- ¡Booth!- La interrumpió la pelirroja ruborizada, así la llamaba a Lindy cuando se disgustaba: por su apellido.

- Bien, bien. Ya no bromeo más _pequeña pelirroja. _¡Pero no te enojes!- Dijo la castaña. Ginny se enfadó aun más, pues porque no le agradaba para nada que la llamara así. "Pequeña pelirroja". No, no, ella no era pequeña, pelirroja si, pero pequeña no, o quizá tan solo un poco mas menuda que Scott y Lindy, pero no era ninguna enana.

- Pues para que sepas no pensaba en quien tú pensabas que estaba pensando, y cierra de una buena vez tu bocota.

La muchacha de cabello castaño no respondió, pero si se rió por lo bajo. Le causaba gracia cuando Ginny se enojaba. Luego continuó su partida de ajedrez junto a Dean.

- Y ahora, si me disculpan iré a buscar a Luna.- Informó Ginny poniéndose de pie y tomando una última rana de chocolate y metiéndosela en la boca.

- ¿A Lunática Lovegood?- exclamó sorprendido Scott.- ¿Y para qué quieres ver a Lunática Lovegood?

- Porque quiero hablar con ella y para devolverle el libro que me prestó de los "_snorkacks _de cuernos arrugados"que por cierto, no lo he leído, no he tenido tiempo.- Ginny tomó el libro que estaba dentro de su mochila y dio dos pasos hacia delante, luego se volteó y exclamó: -Y una cosa más, no le digas Lunática. Ella es una persona extraña, si, pero muy adorable.- Y dicho esto se alejó de sus amigos y desapareció por el orificio del retrato.

- Si tú lo dices.- Dijo Scott riendo entre dientes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley caminaba por el extenso pasillo, con el libro de los _Snorkacks_ de cuernos arrugados entre sus brazos. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego, se mecía al compás de sus caderas. Sus ojos pardos se movían en busca de Luna, pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún sitio. Decidió seguir buscándola por los pasillos, pero si no la hallaba allí, entonces la buscaría fuera del castillo, aunque le parecía algo extraño encontrarla afuera.

Mientras Ginny pasaba por al lado de algunos estudiantes de 6to año, es decir un año superior a ella, los muchachos voltearon a mirarla y susurraban entre ellos: "_Que linda pelirroja" _o _"Qué bonita esta la Weasley". _Eran unos de Ravenclawpero a Ginny parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo aquello o no haberlo oído y continuó su camino, al fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que los chicos volteaban a verla.

Dobló por el pasillo, casi resignada, pues ya habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos que buscaba en vano. Pero allí la encontró. Luna estaba rodeada por algunos de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle.

Estaba tirando sus cosas al suelo y pisoteándolas, mientras la molestaban llamándola Lunática. Ginny no iba a permitir que continuaran. Se acercó caminando rápidamente, furiosa, y exclamó tan alto que algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que observaban con atención entre risas, la miraron y luego se quedaron callados.

- ¡¡¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARLA!!!- Luego de gritar esto, los de Slytherin la miraron con asco y frialdad y Malfoy exclamó casi al instante:

- Valla, valla. Miren quien llegó. ¡Pero si es la pequeña comadreja y quiere defender a la Lunática! Pues bien, no creo que TÚ, una gran pobretona pueda decirme lo que debo hacer ¿No les parece?- Dijo el rubio, dirigiendo esto último a su grupito de fans que echaron a reír a carcajadas, en especial Pansy Parkinson.- ¿Acaso vas a impedir que continúe molestándola?

- Claro que si, idiota. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Al parecer además de patético eres sordo. – Replicó Ginny mientras se colocaba enfrente de Luna, quedando de esta manera justo en frente de Draco. Malfoy cambió su expresión, que se volvió aún más fría y calculadora. Sus ojos grises se posaron en los pardos de Ginny y estuvieron unos segundos observándose, desafiantes.

- Mira Weasley, aquí la única patética eres tú, y apártate. No te entrometas.- Dijo con su tono tan habitual de arrastrar las palabras.

- Mira, Malfoy. No voy a permitir que molestes a Luna. Ella es mi amiga.- Y le dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo.- ¿Por qué no te metes en tu vida, y dejas en paz a los demás? Continuó. En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson dio un paso hacia delante y le dijo a Ginny con cara de repugnancia:

- ¿Y por qué mejor tú no haces lo mismo y vas a rogarle amor a Potter. ¡Vamos, Weasley! Ya todos sabemos que estás loquita por él.- Luego de decir esto, se echó a reír. Ginny la miró con un odio inconfundible en los ojos, pero no explotó de la ira, trató de contenerse. Sabía que podía lastimarla, pero no con un hechizo, ni tampoco con una bofetada. Ginny sabía muy bien, al igual que todo el mundo, cual era el punto débil de Parkinson.

Soltó una carcajada y luego exclamó con una sonrisa burlona: -¡Mira quien habla, Parkinson! Mejor tu cierra el pico, porque para que sepas, yo no ando tras Harry, primero porque se superar las cosas y no me quedo en el pasado siempre enamorada del mismo chico. –Miró a Draco y luego continuó. – Y nunca anduve tras Harry las 24 horas del día y los 365 días del año, como tú lo haces con Malfoy, ya pareces su perrito faldero. Y yo tampoco necesito rogarle amor a nadie, me parece que aquí la única que hace eso eres tú. Pero al parecer no da resultados, al pareces tú a Malfoy no le gustas ni-un-poquito. ¿O me equivoco? Dime, Parkinson. ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien toda tu vida, pero por lástima, no poder ser correspondida? Mm... Me das lástima, niña.- Dijo Ginny, pero lo que vio a continuación la dejó paralizada. Pansy había tomado a Draco por la corbata del uniforme y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. El chico parecía sorprendido. Luego lo soltó y miró a Ginny con satisfacción. ¡Esto era el colmo! La idiota de Parkinson besaba a Draco en-sus-narices. Bien, pero ella debía serenarse. Debía tratar de limitarse a poner expresión de asco y no de sufrimiento, porque sino dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos, y eso si que la perjudicaría. Quizá algún día Draco debía enterarse de que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero si era así, no debían estar en presencia de ningún Slytherin, ni mucho menos de Parkinson. Seguramente que lo que la serpiente de Pansy quiso darle a entender a Ginny con aquel beso, era que algo pasaba entre ella y Draco (cosa de la cual Ginny dudaba mucho) y que al menos ella si podía besarlo, y Ginny a Harry no. Pero lo que ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza a la Slytherin, era que, en primer lugar, la pelirroja no estaba enamorada de Harry, y en segundo, que a Ginny ese beso no le causó asco, sino unos celos enormes que la carcomían por dentro y un dolor en el pecho que le impedía el habla. Pero igualmente unió sus fuerzas y al fin habló:

- La próxima vez que quieras besar a este gusano, trata de hacerlo en privado, y no enfrente mío, porque te informo que no fue para nada agradable, al contrario FUE ASQUEROSO. Sigues dándome lástima...- Y dicho esto dirigió la mirada a Draco: - Y tú mejor deja de molestar a Luna porque tendrás problemas...- Posteriormente miró a su amiga y le dijo: -Vámonos de aquí.- Comenzaron a alejarse de los Slytherins y una vez que doblaron por el pasillo y se encontraban muy alejadas, al fin Ginny dijo: -Ese estúpido de Malfoy me tiene fastidiada, siempre molestando a la gente. Pero yo no voy a permitir que moleste a mis amigos. Y esa idiota de Parkinson se atreve a besar a aquel gusano enfrente mío, como si...

- A ti te gusta Malfoy.- La interrumpió Luna.

- ¿¡Pero que dices, Luna!?- Gritó Ginny que se había puesto completamente roja, como su cabello.

- Si Ginny, a ti te gusta Malfoy. No trates de ocultármelo.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- Bueno, bueno. Está bien, me gusta, lo admito. Pero NO debes decírselo a NADIE.

- Gin, tú sabes mejor que nadie que puedes confiar en mi. Yo no abriré la boca. Lo prometo.- Y levantó sus manos.

- Por que si lo haces... ¿Ya sabes como reaccionaré¿O, no?

- Claro, claro. Pero eso si. Debes contármelo todo con lujos de detalles.

- Bien, pero no aquí.- Miró hacia los costados, aunque no había mucha gente, ni tampoco parecían escucharlas. – Podrían oírnos.- Vamos allí.- Y señaló aquel hermoso árbol que se hallaba justo enfrente del lago, donde siempre le encantaba pasar las tardes junto a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron allí, se sentaron sobre el pasto y entonces Ginny comenzó a contarle la historia de su príncipe verde, su amor imposible. Le dijo que hace un tiempo estaba enamorada de él, pero que sabía muy bien que él nunca se fijaría en ella, ni aunque fuera la última mujer en el mundo.

- Odio cuando se comporta así.- Dijo

- ¿Así como?- preguntó Luna Lovegood.

- Así, molestando a la gente e insultándola, como si fuera el mejor. A veces siento que es taaaaaan patán. Pero sin embargo a veces siento que es taaaaaan apuesto. Luna, es que ya no se que pensar. Siento como si lo odio, pero lo estoy amando a la misma vez.

- Mira Ginny, si es por lo que me ha hecho a mí, pues no te preocupes. No era Malfoy quien me molestaba, sino Bulstrode y Parkinson. Al fin de cuentas todo el mundo bromea llamándome Lunática. Pero no les doy importancia.

- Claro que debes darle importancia, y si no se la das tú, entonces yo se la daré. ¡Que se creen! Tú no eres ninguna Lunática, es más, para mí eres una persona maravillosa y una gran amiga...- Ginny abrazó a Luna y ésta también lo hizo, mientras una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Luego se soltaron, y entonces la pelirroja se percató de que su amiga estaba llorando.

- ¡¡Luna¿Por qué lloras?- Interrogó, preocupada.

- Es porque nunca nadie me había dicho que era una persona maravillosa, excepto mi padre, tal vez. Tampoco nadie nunca me consideró una amiga.

- Pues para mí si lo eres.- respondió Ginny, mientras secaba delicadamente con sus dedos las lágrimas del rostro de Luna y al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- Tú te lo mereces y no debes agradecerme nada. ¿Sabes? – Luego cambió de expresión. –Aguarda un momento. Luna ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba Malfoy?

Luna rió y posó su soñadora mirada en el lago mientras decía: - Debiste haberte visto de la forma en que lo mirabas y el dolor reflejado en tus ojos cuando Pansy lo besó. Pero no te preocupes, creo que yo fui la única que pudo percatarse de eso, porque ninguno de los que estaban allí te conoce más que yo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wiii ), Aquí va el primer capitulo de mi tercer intento de fic. Espero que lo disfruten!! Ya lo había escrito hace días, pero lo que me costó tiempo fue pasarlo al Word. En fin, espero que les guste!! Besitoos!! Dejen reviews!!**

♥**Miss Feltoneana♥**


	2. Especial

_**Perdonen por la tardanza, lectores y gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron muy muy feliz, me alegro que les haya gustado. Pero la tardanza valió la pena, porque volví con un capítulo mucho mas largo e interesante, si no lo subí antes es porque además del poco tiempo y del agotamiento que me ocasiona la high scool, no ando con mucha imaginación y además tengo que pasarlo de mi cuadernillo a la computadora, por lo tanto imagínense el trabajo XD! En fin, espero que lo disfruten! Saludos! **_

**Importante:** _Antes de empezar este capitulo quiero decirles como me imagino aquí en esta historia la Sala Común de Slytherin:__ sería casi igual a la de gryffindor, solamente que tendría un pasamanos que rodearía la sala común y desde allí se podría mirar hacia abajo, los sillones, la chimenea, etc. Es decir, los Slys podrían salir de sus habitaciones y acercarse al balcón y ver que hacen abajo los demás. ¿Se entiende? Ok!! Entonces allí vamos con el segundo capítulo!! Espero que lo disfruten mucho. :) _

_**TEACH ME TO LOVE**__ (Enséñame a amar)_

**Capitulo 2: Especial**

Ginny caminaba hacia la Sala Común. Se había despedido de Luna y le había devuelto aquel libro. Aquella muchacha parecía leerle la mente o algo por el estilo. ¿Cómo había podido saber que a ella le interesaba Malfoy? Volvió, una vez más a pensar en ello y dedujo que tal vez la rubia Luna estaba en lo cierto, tal vez su expresión la había delatado, de una manera muy torpe. ¡Pues, bueno! Era algo muy lógico. No era tan fácil disimular sus celos, la muy estúpida roba chicos de Parkinson se atrevía a besar a SU chico en SUS propias narices. Como para no ponerse de los pelos. En fin. De todos modos la pelirroja se sentía mucho mejor, ya que le había contado a Luna todo lo que le sucedía con Draco, lo que durante tanto tiempo había guardado. Pero esto, también le causaba un poco de culpa, porque había confiado en Luna y no en Lindy ni en Scott. Ellos merecían, ya que eran sus mejores amigos, saberlo absolutamente todo acerca de ella, y esto incluía, por supuesto, saber de quien se había enamorado. Pero Ginny temía el simple hecho de saber como reaccionarían. Draco Malfoy no era un chico común y corriente. Él era simplemente... Malfoy. Aquel muchacho engreído, presumido, arrogante, altanero, que siempre disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible a todos, etc. Igualmente ella tendría que contarles, tarde o temprano que de aquel muchacho se había enamorado (N/A: Hey, eso rimó:P)

Ya había llegado enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y automáticamente indicó la contraseña. Ingresó allí dentro y, al ver a Scott y Lindy que continuaban jugando ajedrez mágico uno contra otro, no pudo evitar sentirse una vez más culpable. Listo. Estaba completamente decidido. Al fin haría lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, les contaría todo. Se acercó a ellos al mismo tiempo que la saludaban sonrientes.

- Hola Scott. Hola Lindy.- Empezó Ginny, aprovechando que la Sala estaba desocupada y solo habitada por ella y sus dos amigos. Estaba muy seria y su expresión indicaba que también preocupada. Sus amigos se percataron enseguida de ello, e inmediatamente se arrimaron para preguntarle que le pasaba.

- ¡Oye, Ginny¿Por qué esa cara¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- Interrogó el apuesto Scott, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos el hombro de la pelirroja.

- Si. ¿Te pasa algo?- Continuó Lindy Booth.

- No, no chicos. Estoy bien. Es sólo que...

- Cuéntanos que te sucede.

- Es sólo que... Tengo que hablar con ustedes. Ahora mismo. Es... Importante. Muy importante.- Soltó Ginny. Sus amigos la guiaron hacia el sillón donde la muchacha se sentó y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

- Bien. Pues entonces habla. ¿Qué sucede? – Le dijo Scott impaciente. Ginny asintió.

- Esto. Sé que debí habérselos dicho hace tiempo. Es sobre un chico que me gusta. Yo se, vuelvo a repetir, que debí habérselos dicho antes, pero es que él... No es cualquier chico. Es justamente de quien jamás me imaginé que me fijaría.

- Ya sé. Es ¡¡Neville!!

- Lindy, no la interrumpas. Prosigue.

- ¿Quién es Ginny? Dinos de una vez.

- Es... No, no. No puedo chicos, no se que dirían.

- Dinos. ¡Confía en nosotros!- Dijo Scott.

- Bien. Es... – Miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie los oía, (algo que era obvio porque la sala común estaba vacía) y prosiguió bajando el tono y tornándolo casi inaudible. - Draco Malfoy. –Ginny se ruborizó a tal punto que su rostro estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello. Al notarlo, automáticamente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y así se quedó durante cinco segundos. Luego alzó la cabeza y notó que Scott estaba pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Lindy, en cambio dejaba al descubierto en sus rojos labios una gran sonrisa de lo más pícara y traviesa. Fueron unos segundos silenciosos que se tornaron extensos e interminables, en especial para Ginny que abría y cerraba la boca continuamente pero sin lograr siquiera omitir sonido.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿He oído lo que yo pienso que he oído¿O es simplemente producto de mi imaginación¿Ginny, puedes repetirme el nombre?- Dijo Scott y luego se incorporó.

- Claro, es... Malfoy, efectivamente.- Se notaba que la pobre solo intentaba mostrarse despreocupada, pero realmente no le salía. Scott miró a Ginny como un hermano menor mira a su hermana pequeña cuando está preocupado por su bienestar. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Mira Ginny. ¡Rayos¿Cómo decírtelo?- Y tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas. –Es que, ya sabes como es Malfoy. El es... no es una buena persona. Te haría sufrir y tu sabes que eso no voy a tolerarlo.

- Claro Scotty, se muy bien como eres.- Dijo Ginny.

- Exactamente, ya sabes que yo te quiero y te cuido como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, sabes como reaccionaría, nunca me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras el te hace daño.

- ¡SCOTT RYAN HARKER¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Puedes dejar de molestar a la pobre Ginny¿No te parece que ya tiene bastantes hermanos que la cuiden y la protejan de patanes como Malfoy! Por algo no se lo cuenta a ellos, para eso estamos nosotros, que somos sus amigos. A mi me parece que si está enamorada de Malfoy, o se siente atraída, pues entonces que siga para adelante. Si a ella la hace feliz. Creo que lo mejor va a ser intentar. Luego si le hace daño ahí si actuaremos, pero no se lo vamos a impedir, porque somos los amigos y por eso debemos apoyarla.

- Replicó Lindy mirando a Scott profundamente, como si de alguna manera quisiera entrar dentro de él. Evidentemente quería poner una expresión de enojo o algo por el estilo, pero Ginny notó que en realidad estaba algo celosa por escuchar como Scott la protegía. _"QUE TONTA ES" _Se dijo la pelirroja a si misma _"¿ES QUE ACASO NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SCOTT ESTÁ MUERTO POR ELLA?" _y no puedo evitar dejar al descubierto en sus labios una sonrisita.

- Sólo intento protegerla.- Respondió Scott. – Además quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, pequeña pelirroja. Aunque debo advertirte que si aquel patán te hace el mas mínimo daño, o llego a verte derramar una lágrima por su culpa, ese maldito, créeme que tendrá una lección.-Scott apretó los puños. Ginny rió al imaginarse a su amigo Scott golpeando a Malfoy, realmente parecería difícil saber quien de los dos ganaría la pelea, puesto que los dos eran musculosos y con un cuerpo atlético maravilloso.

- Quiero que sepas, Ginny, que también cuentas con mi apoyo.- Prosiguió Lindy.

- Gracias chicos, muchas gracias.- Gin sonrió y luego abrazó tanto a su amigo, como a su amiga. Luego se soltó y les dijo por último.

- Pero una cosa más. De esto ni una sola palabra a nadie.- Ellos asintieron. Ginny sonrió para si misma. Le alegraba saber que contaba con el apoyo y la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos para lo que más deseaba y anhelaba con todo su ser: Conquistar a Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------_ POR OTRO LADO_------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy caminaba junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Bulstrode y Zabini. Los cinco estaban muy callados. Llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin y Pansy intentó escabullirse e irse directo a su habitación, al igual que lo hicieron los demás, pero Draco la sujetó rápidamente por el brazo, impidiendo que huyera.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo.

- Emm, Draco ahora no puedo. Tengo que ir... tengo que irme...a... ¡La biblioteca!- Pansy estaba nerviosisima y parecía aliviada por haber inventado aquella excusa, pensando que la iba a sacar de aquel apuro. Sabía que no había hecho bien en besar a Draco enfrente de la Weasley, no por nada en especial, pero sabía que odiaba que hiciera escenas de cariño en público. Realmente a Pansy no le entraba en la cabeza el echo de que su relación con el mas pequeño de los Malfoys se había ido a esos extremos, ya casi no se besaban, el ya no le compraba joyas, ni tampoco la invitaba a su Mansión. Ya no le besaba la mano caballerosamente como un elegante saludo al estilo Malfoy. Ya no le pedía que se quedara en su habitación para que duerma junto a el, es más cuando llegaba la noche inventaba una excusa para que se marchara. Tampoco visitaba seguido su habitación. Definitivamente su relación se había ido por el inodoro. Ya no eran la pareja de la que hablaba todo Hogwarts, alguna vez lo fue, pero parecía que hasta los demás se percataban de que la relación Malfoy-Parkinson no marchaba a la perfección. A ella le dolía mucho eso, extrañaba estar con Draco todo el tiempo, incluso a veces le resultaba como si la evitara. Al parecer se avergonzaba de estar junto a ella. Sin dudas su relación se había desgastado, y era de esperar, ya que salían hace 3 años. Pero de todos modos ¿Cómo había hecho Draco para dejar de amarla¿Cómo se había perdido el amor? Ella todavía lo amaba... Como el primer día...

¿Y si lo que quería era romper con ella? Era imposible, pues sus padres siempre habían dicho que ella era la niña perfecta para él, linda, elegante, sangre pura, rica. Pero eso no la consolaba mucho, sabía que a Draco mucho no le importaba lo que le decían sus padres, siempre había sido un chico muy rebelde. Bueno, pero si lo que quería era dejarla no podía permitirlo, no ahora. Ella si lo amaba, debía de irse, escaparse, escaparse de Draco para no enfrentarse a lo que más temía en el mundo: Que Draco la dejara para siempre.

- Draco! Tengo que irme. ¡No insistas más amor! - Dijo la pelinegra, clavando sus verdes ojos en los grises de Draco e intentando soltarse de él.

- No, Pansy. De veras tenemos que hablar es... Importante. - Pansy no pudo decir nada más, no le quedaba alternativa alguna, solo escucharlo. Sabía que iba a dolerle, pero no había escapatoria.

- Bien, como quieras. Hablemos. - Dijo la chica preocupada pero asintiendo con la cabeza. En ese preciso momento apareció Zabini, quien sabe de donde, sólo apareció. Muy contento y entusiasmado se acercó a ellos, no hace falta decir que interrumpiéndolos.

- Chicos! Acaba de anunciarme Jack Spencer que Willow Rules ha organizado una fiesta en su habitación. Dijo que todos podemos ir, hay lugar para todos allí, al parecer a hecho un hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de su habitación. Jack dijo que está tan grande como el Gran Salón. ¡Vamos¿Qué esperan? No van a decirme que se lo van a perder ¿O si? Habrá música, cerveza de manteca y mucho más.- Blaise, que era un muchacho sumamente atractivo, con un gran físico, rostro perfecto con nariz respingada, ojos color miel, cabello castaño, en ese momento, miraba a la que ya no sería mas pareja de no ser por que el había llegado, con una gran sonrisa, esperando por supuesto una respuesta positiva.

- Escucha Blaise, no creo que sea el momento, es que ya sabes, Pansy y yo debemos hablar.- Dijo Draco.

- No, no, no. Draquin, mi amor, creo que eso que estabas por decirme puede esperar. ¿No es así? Aprovechemos al máximo esta noche, aquella fiesta de seguro será divertidísima, más aún si la han organizado Willow y sus amigas. ¿No te parece? Luego hablamos. ¿Si¡Porfa! - Insistió Pansy tomando a su novio por la corbata seductoramente.

- Vale, vale. Iremos a la dichosa fiestita. Pero luego vamos a hablar. ¿De acuerdo? - Exclamó el rubio quitándole suavemente a Pansy las manos de su prolija corbata.

- Entonces ¿Vamos, ya? - Interrogó Blaise algo incómodo, pero sin dejar desaparecer aquella sonrisa. -Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde.

- Oh, Zabini. ¿Acaso no sabes que llegar tarde es elegante? - Agregó Pansy, luego le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amigo el castaño, y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, las subieron y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos en busca de la habitación de Willow. Los Slytherins, al contrario de los Gryffindors, tenían el gran privilegio de poder ingresar a las habitaciones que se les diera la gana. Los chicos podían entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas sin que ninguna escalera tobogán se lo impidiera. Por eso es que se la pasaban se fiesta.

- No puedo creerte lo de Willow! Qué ideas más espectaculares tiene! Siempre organizando fiestas de lo más divertidas, pero esta va a ser la mejor de todas con ese hechizo que hizo para agrandar la habitación, ya no tendremos que dividir la fiesta en habitaciones. ¡Genial! - Pansy se veía muy entusiasmada, tanto que parecía haber olvidado aquel miedo que sentía de que Draco la dejara. Si había algo que Pansy AMABA era salir de fiestas, nada le agradaba más que eso.

- Bien, aquí llegamos. - Dijo Blaise una vez que se situaron frente a una puerta , con los nombres grabados: "WILLOW RULES - MARGARET EDISON - LILIBETH ANDERSON." La voz de Willow dijo:

- Digan sus apellidos, por favor.

- Claro! Casi lo olvidaba. - Dijo Blaise. - Ha puesto una especie de Identificador de voces para que solo entraran quienes ella había invitado.- Pansy parecía cada vez mas sorprendida. - Blaise Zabini.-Continuó el castaño con orgullo. -¿Qué esperan? Ustedes deben decir los suyos.

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Draco Malfoy.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta y los tres amigos se aturdieron por la música que provenía de allí dentro. Blaise estaba en lo cierto: El lugar era, por lo menos, treinta veces más grande que una habitación común. Aquello, con todos los jóvenes bailando y divirtiéndose, y las luces de todos colores que proyectaba una gran bola de boliche, realmente parecía una discoteca muggle. A Draco le fascinaba las discotecas muggles. Solía ir a ellas en sus vacaciones, junto a sus amigos. Sus vacaciones siempre eran de lo más divertidas y esto le hacía recordar a ellas, por eso sonrió pensando que aquel año no sería mala idea invitar a todos a su Mansión para pasarlas con ellos, y salir como tanto le gustaba. Sería muy interesante.

- ¡¡Draco¿Qué esperas? Bailemos. - Gritó Pansy entusiasmada, para hacerse oír entre la multitud y la música.

- Cla... Claro. - Respondió Draco intentando dirigirle a su novia una sonrisa divertida, pero sin lograrlo. Realmente no le agradaba estar con Pansy, no podía soportar ni un minuto más estar con ella, ya no quería que siga siendo más su novia, deseaba estar divirtiéndose con otra chica. Sabía que Pansy aún estaba enamorada de él, pero el no podía evitar sentirse aburrido de ella, y no era para menos, ya hacían tres años que salían y lo que era peor de la situación era que él nunca la había querido más que como una amiga. Era obvio que sentía un gran aprecio hacia ella, la conocía desde que eran pequeños, pero lo que sentía por ella no era más que el cariño que siente un amigo hacia una amiga. Esa relación no podía durar más tiempo. Debían romper lo más pronto posible. No quería hacerle daño, pero así no podía continuar.

Bailaba junto a Pansy, pensando en como haría para decírselo sin herirla. Se soltó de ella y le dijo:

- Me voy a sentar. Ya me aburrí. Se me antoja una cerveza de manteca. ¿A ti también¿Vienes?- Interrogó el rubio.

- Claro, mi amor. Vamos.

Se aproximaron a unos sillones de cuero negro que estaban no muy lejos de ellos. Les costó machismo llegar porque debieron estar continuamente haciéndose lugar entre los demás chicos que bailaban. Al fin llegaron. Los sillones eran muy largos y estaban ubicados en forma de círculo. En el centro había una mesa ratona llena de vasos con cerveza de manteca y platillos repletos de bocados de chocolate. Draco y Pansy se sentaron. Luego el rubio se acercó hacia la mesa para tomar un vaso. Probó un buen sorbo y luego lo dejó en su lugar. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, suspirando mientras Pansy hacía lo mismo y se acurrucaba en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y con el brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho del rubio. Draco miró a los costados y notó que muchas parejas estaban allí, en los sillones, besándose, entre ellas pudo reconocer a la rubia Lilibeth Anderson, una de las organizadoras de la fiesta, estaba junto a su novio.

Pansy Parkinson tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara, y entonces, lo besó tiernamente. Draco no correspondió. La miró directamente y pensó: "_Pobre Pansy, espero que me sepa entender cuando le diga que ya no quiero estar más con ella. No me queda otra alternativa." _Apartó la vista de la bella muchacha y observó su reloj de mano. Eran las doce y media de la noche. "_Demasiado tarde para fiestas" _Pensó. Pero luego recordó que al día siguiente irían a Hogsmeade, y si el tenía sueño podría continuar durmiendo, ya que no era obligatorio ir a la excursión.

- Draquito, voy a bailar con Blaise. Supongo que no te molestará. ¿O si? Es que estoy aburriéndome aquí sentada. - Draco la miró y asintió, después de todo él podría aprovechar la ocasión para bailar con otra chica. Miró a Pansy mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Blaise Zabini que le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara. Él sabía muy bien que a Blaise le gustaba Pansy, pero sinceramente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues el nunca había sentido nada hacia ella, ni sentía, ni iba a sentir jamás. Pensó que Pansy y Blaise no harían una mala pareja, porque Blaise a ella la quería de verdad y por eso, sabría tratarla como ella se lo merecía.

Se frotó los ojos, algo cansado y pensó en quedarse allí hasta que la fiesta terminara. Pasaron tres horas y Draco seguía allí sentado. Se sentía realmente aburrido. _"Ya basta Draco, a divertirse y a divertir también a alguna chica"._ Decidido se incorporó y comenzó a caminar por la, digamos, pista en busca de una chica bonita con quien pasar el tiempo. Una mano lo tomó suavemente por el hombro. Se volteó y se encontró con una hermosa jovencita que le sonreía tímidamente. Tenía el cabello rubio, y rizado. Largo hasta la cintura, poseía también, unos preciosos y cálidos ojos pardos. Enseguida su rostro le resultó familiar, como visto antes, en especial por esas pecas salpicadas en las mejillas y en la respingada nariz. Le restó importancia, y sin pensarlo más, simplemente la saludó.

- Hola!

- Hola! - respondió la chica.

- Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos? - Interrogó Malfoy mirándola descaradamente. - Es que no recuerdo haberme cruzado nunca con una chica tan bonita como tú. - De veras no recordaba haberla visto antes, pero su rostro no dejaba de resultarle familiar, y si estaba en aquella fiesta, tendría sin duda alguna, que ser de Slytherin.

- Em... Gracias. - Se sonrojó la muchacha. _"Es muy linda."_ Pensó Draco. - Mi nombre es Alison. Alison Crystal.

- Encantado. Pero no, definitivamente no te conozco. ¿Eres nueva en Hogwarts?

- Em... No, no soy nueva. Realmente no me explico como no nos conocemos.

- En fin, yo soy Draco. Draco Malfoy. ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro.

Bailaron durante horas, interminables y alargadas, era una noche acaramelada. Draco no podía soportar ni un minuto más sin besar los rosados y carnosos labios de Alison. La melodía llegaba a sus oídos, lenta, romántica, como una enorme ola de azúcar y ya podían sentir como sus rostros se acercaban, casi instintivamente. El muchacho, con apuesta y sutil elegancia, tomó a Alison por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de este con sus delgados brazos. _"Que hermosa es, su rostro es... Especial. Ella es especial." _Tomó el pecoso rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y simplemente, la besó. La besó dulcemente mientras ella hundía sus dedos y los perdía entre sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos. Una vez que el besó llegó a su fin, Draco le dijo al oído.

- No se si te lo han dicho antes, pero besas perfectamente. Ahora creo que debemos irnos de acá. – Y desvió la mirada para posarla fugazmente en donde Pansy se encontraba. "Oh, no. Lo he olvidado: Pansy. ¿Qué sucedería si lo veía en compañía de Alison? Sin dudas le armaría un escándalo ahí mismo¡Y que escándalo le armaría! Entonces miró a la rubia, pero le costó acordarse de lo que estaba por decirle, porque al sostener su mirada en la de la chica, sintió que esos ojos pardos querían decirle algo, y por la forma en que lo miraba, y aquel brillo que los iluminaba parecía que desde hace mucho tiempo se lo quería decir. Pero luego negó con la cabeza "¡¿Como puede ser, si acabo de conocerla?!" Y recordó nuevamente a Pansy, eso era más importante que pensar en cosas sin sentido, como que conocía a Alison de otra vida o algo así, entonces volvió a ver en dirección a Pansy.

- Park… Es decir, esa chica que está allí es tu novia ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Aly.

- Em, no! Es decir, si. Si es mi novia. Pero ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en dejarla. En realidad nunca quise salir con ella, la siento más como una amiga. Ahora me gustas tú. – Y la tomó por el mentón para besarla, entonces ella lo detuvo.

- Pero ¿Y tu novia?

- Bah! Ella no importa ahora, Pansy está ocupada con Blaise. ¿No te parece? – Y los dos rieron al ver a los dos chicos riéndose y divirtiéndose.

-Claro.- Asintió la muchacha.

- Pero, Alison, que te parece si no salimos de esta fiesta, me asfixio aquí dentro, además por las dudas, no quiero que Pansy nos vea. Vamos a mi alcoba. ¿Quieres?

- Buena idea.

Y entonces, una vez a fuera de la habitación, caminaron por los pasillos, silenciosos y vacíos, hasta llegar en frente de la habitación de Draco, cuya puerta tenía grabados los nombres "DRACO MALFOY – BLAISE ZABINI – THEODORE NOTT – VICENT CRABBE – GREGORY GOYLE" El interior del dormitorio era grande y decorado, las paredes eran de piedra y cada uno de los lechos tenían las cortinas verdes, y al lado de cada uno de los 5 lechos yacían mesas de luz con lámparas también verdes. Era una alcoba muy a lo Slytherin.

Alison, tan feliz como una niña de cinco años de edad en una juguetería, corrió y se recostó en el lecho cuya pared tenía un gran cartel de plata con detalles verdes, con el nombre grabado Draco Malfoy, de serpientes entrelazadas.

- Me agrada tu alcoba. ¿Sabes? Es acogedora, muy elegante además. – Señaló Aly.

- Claro que mi alcoba es elegante. ¿Acaso yo no lo soy?

- Claro que lo eres, y me encanta.

Entonces Draco la alcanzó y se lanzó también a la cama, encima de ella, de modo que quedaron uno encima del otro. Alison se ruborizó. Entonces Draco la besó. La muchacha lo detuvo y posó un dedo en sus labios.

- Em, voy a ver que cosas tienes aquí, si no te molesta claro. – Dijo la chica y comenzó a abrir el cajón de la mesa de luz. Draco la miró extrañado y asintió con la cabeza. – Oh, que lindo ¿Acaso te gusta dibujar? – Interrogó la muchacha ojeando un block de hojas, que tenía ilustrado un hermoso atardecer, en el horizonte el sol fumigado, escondiéndose.

- Si, a veces. Cuando me aburro. ¿Qué a ti también te gusta?

- Si, me encanta. Puedo dibujar tu rostro si quieres.

Draco estaba sorprendido y cautivado por la forma de ser de Alison. Actuaba muy extraño. Le dio la impresión de que realmente le importara saber acerca de él. Nunca antes una chica había actuado como ella, a las demás solo les importaba pasar con él una noche de pasión. Sonrió y la miró con diversión. Le agradó demasiado su forma de ser, y deseó pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, le entraron ganas enormes de conocerla más profundamente.

- Me gustaría muchísimo que me dibujaras. ¿Te animas?

- Claro. Pero debes sonreír, me gusta cuando sonríes.

En aquel momento Draco rió, y Alison lo observó, cada detalle de su rostro lo fue trasladando a la hoja con un sutil movimiento del lápiz, admirando cada una de sus hermosas y elegantes facciones. Draco la observaba mientras ella lo dibujaba "_Alison es brillante_." Se dijo. Y continuó mirándola todo el tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Draco? Ya he acabado. ¿Quieres verlo?

- Si, me encantaría.

- Entonces búscalo. – Bromeó la rubia, con una gran sonrisa y, se incorporó con el block de hojas en la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

- Así que tú lo que quieres es que te agarre a la fuerza ¿O no? De acuerdo, pero cuando te alcance no respondo de lo que te haré.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy.

- Allí voy!! – Y comenzó a acercarse, intentando atraparla. Una sonrisa traviesa se le había formado en los labios. Alison intentó escabullirse y, matándose de risa saltó la cama de Blaise, que era la correlativa a la de Draco.

- Nunca Podrás atraparme. – Dijo mientras tomaba una almohada color verde oscuro y se la lanzaba con fuerza a Malfoy.

- A si que quieres jugar. – Respondió el rubio sonriendo con más ganas. - Muy bien, vamos a jugar. Y Alison y Draco, recorrieron la habitación, cada rincón, lanzándose almohadones los cuales comenzaron a perder las plumas que contenían. La alcoba cada vez estaba más colmada de plumas, pero ellos no se detenían. Draco Malfoy nunca antes se había divertido tanto, no quería que esto acabara jamás. Se sentía especial con Alison.

- Ya te atraparé. – Volvió a amenazar el chico. – Y cuando lo haga te voy a besar. – Entonces la alcanzó rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura. – Me encantas. – Y comenzó a besarla primero con potencia, pero luego suavidad. Comenzó a inclinarla sobre el tálamo, hasta quedar encima de ella. El beso era pasional, sus labios se abrían y cerraban, rozándose con potencia. El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego continuó bajando. Ella acariciaba su rostro con firmeza, parecía no querer alejarse. Pero luego se detuvo y lo detuvo.

- Em, Draco. Detente.

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

- Es que, no es este el lugar. – Dio la rubia mirando hacia ambos lados. -Ya sabes y tampoco el momento.

- Claro, disculpa. No quería incomodarte. – _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo persuadirla, que me importa el lugar. Nunca antes una niña me dejó con las ganas. Pero ¿Qué digo? A ella no voy a presionarla. Ella no es como las demás._

- ¿Qué te parece si tú me dibujas a mi ahora? Creo que es tu turno.

- Claro, pero primero muéstrame el mío.

- De acuerdo. – La muchacha se acrecentó y comenzó a buscar el block, lo encontró bajo el lecho de Theodore Nott. – Aquí está. ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta. – Dijo mirándolo, con atención y asombro.- Dibujas perfectamente. ¿Sabes? Lo guardaré. Pero primero voy a dibujarte a ti. Ven acércate más.

La muchacha obedeció, lo miró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando así al descubierto su rostro tan bonito. Luego se mordió el labio inferior y rió tímidamente.

- Me gusta tu rostro. Es especial.– Le dijo el rubio mirándola,, deslumbrado y luego volvió su vista hacia el block. – Tú eres especial.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. La muchacha se sonrojó, pero Draco no pareció darse cuenta de haber dicho esto. (N/A: Digamos que es algo así como cuando pensamos en voz alta, pero solo que esta vez el chico ni siquiera se dio cuanta de haberlo dicho en voz alta XD!)

- Me encanta, Draco. Nunca antes nadie me había dibujado ¿Sabes? Gracias, me alegra haberte… haberte conocido... Por mas que… Pero he descubierto que somos muy parecidos. Siempre pensé que… Quiero decir, gracias. Me encanta como eres.

- Gracias, preciosa Aly. A mi también me encanta como… – Draco se sintió diferente, nunca antes le había dicho a ninguna chica que le encantaba su forma de ser, y había estado a punto de decírselo a Alison. No pudo, no supo que decir. Prefirió callarse. Alison pareció darse cuenta, pues comenzó a decir:

- Em, Draco¿Te molestaría mostrarme más dibujos tuyos? Me gustaría mucho verlos.

-Claro. – Afirmó Draco, sonriendo. - ¿Me esperas? Es que los tengo guardados en otro sitio. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta de madera, la abrió e ingresó adentro. El lugar era estrecho, parecía un armario de escobas, como los que se encontraban en los pasillos, pero con la diferencia de que este armario contenía estantes, los cuales estaban repletos de libros, pergaminos, plumas, y demás cosas del colegio. También conservaba allí cajas, revistas viejas de El Profeta, y algunas cosas más. El muchacho abrió una de las cajas y comenzó a buscar el block.

- Esta no es, esta tampoco, este es el libro de romance que me prestó Pansy. ¿Y que hace aquí este maldito bolígrafo o como sea que lo llaman los muggles? Ya le he dicho a Crabbe que no uso estas necedades. Este estúpido seguro que está revisando mis propiedades y se le olvidó esta cosa. En fin. Este no es, este tampoco. ¡Aquí estás! Si, si, si. Es este. Mira Alison. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la cama, sin despegar los ojos de su block. –Este lo hice cuando… - Pero no pudo continuar, ya que al alzar la vista, descubrió algo que lo desanimó y borro de sus labios la sonrisa que se le había formado. Alison ya no estaba.

Se apresuró a salir de su habitación y caminó tan solo cuatro pasos. Se detuvo. No podía asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. No era posible. Se quedó sin habla.

------------------------------------ FLASH-BACK------------------------------------

- Chicos, ya no se como hacer para acercarme a Malfoy. Nada se me ocurre. ¿O acaso será que tengo pavor a lo que pueda decirme si se llegara a enterar que estoy interesada en él¿Se lo imaginan? Simplemente se me reiría en la cara. Se burlaría de mí. – Se lamentó Ginny Weasley.

- Pues, a mi me parece que la segunda opción encaja más con lo que te sucede. Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda decir aquel idiota que se apellida Malfoy. – Opinó Scott Ryan, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si le pegara un puñetazo al aire (aunque Ginny se imaginó que no precisamente era al aire a quien Scott pensaba pegarle, si no más bien a Malfoy) – Lo cual opino, es errado. Tú no debes estar insegura de ti misma. Eres guapa, inteligente, simpática, carismática, extrovertida. Podrías tener al chico que desearas a tus pies. Cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir contigo. Incluso, si pides mi opinión, créeme Gin, eres mucho para Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno. – Replicó Lindy Booth, intentando, inútilmente de disimular los celos que le causaban tener que presenciar tremendo halago hacia Ginny. (N/A: Aprovecho esta ocasión para informarles que una actriz, no se si sabían, se llama Lindy Booth. Incluso se lo saqué a ella. Jaja ¡Me gusto! XD) – Si es por ese motivo, que tienes miedo a lo que te pueda decir, y estás tan insegura de ti misma, pero igualmente te quieres acercar al huroncito, entonces creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

- ¿De veras? Pues ¿Cuál es? – Interrogó Ginny.

- Sencillo, pequeña pelirroja, pero arriesgado. Se trata de algunas cuantas pociones y hierbas que te ayudarán a cambiar tu aspecto. Las hierbas ya las tengo, también las pociones. Ya lo tengo todo. No te tocará tener que preparar nada. Aguarda un momento. – Dijo Lindy dándose media vuelta. – Ya regreso. Y subió las escaleras encaminándose hacia la habitación. Unos minutos después volvió con unos cuantos frasquitos de colores fluorescentes y algunas hierbas.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Ginny sonriente y acercándose más a su amiga, le preguntó: - ¿Cómo rayos has conseguido todo esto? Eres única.

- ¿Recuerdas me escapé para estar con Daniel? – Respondió Lindy, por lo bajo para que no oyera Scott.

- Si, si. Lo recuerdo. – Asintió Ginny

- Bien, pues tuve que cambiar de aspecto para poder entrar a su Sala Común. – Ginny hizo un gesto de desaprobación. – Pero allí es muy bonito ¿Sabes? Los chicos pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas, no como aquí. – Chasqueó la lengua.

- Ah! Pero oye, eso no es justo. ¿Por qué los Gryffindors no podemos?

- Pues eso no lo se. ¡Pregúntaselo a Dumbledore! Y como si esto fuera poco, Lilibeth de Slytherin me dijo que a ellos también se los está permitido.

- ¡Es injusto! Pero en este caso, servible así que no me quejo.- Espetó la pelirroja sonriente.

- Ah, mírala mírala. ¿Has visto que eres tan atrevida como yo? Ja! Y luego te quejas.

- ¿Cómo tú? Ah, no no. Eso nunca. ¡A ti nadie te gana Lindy! - Lindy dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

- ¿De qué se ríen, se puede saber? – Preguntó Scott, curioso, acercándose a ellas.

- Em, de nada. Ya sabes, nada importante Scotty. – Disimuló Ginny. No quería que su amigo se entere de que Lindy había estado en la habitación de Daniel. – En fin, pero ¡Sigo sin saber cómo acercarme!

- Ah! Eso, casi lo olvidaba. Lilibeth, de Slytherin, también dijo que habría una festejo en su habitación, pero que, como es de esperar era solo para Slytherins. Incluso puso un identificador de voces para que solo pudieran ingresar quienes ella invitó. Pero esto no es un problema, varias veces otros chicos de otras casas utilizaron este tipo de aparatos, y créeme no es para preocuparse, ya que puedes colarte mientras uno que dice su nombre, pasa.

- Aguarda. ¿Y tú como sabes todo esto? – Preguntó Scott, alzando las cejas.

-Eso no importa ahora.

- En fin, pero yo no creo que Lilibeth Anderson le haya dicho todo esto y menos sabiendo que es una Gryffindor. – Le susurró Scott a Ginny, mientras le pegaba un codazo. Ginny chilló y se frotó el brazo dolido.

- ¡Scott!- Regañó. – Es verdad, Lindy. ¿Cómo obtuviste tú toda esta información? No creo que sea muy posible que esa serpiente te lo haya dicho todo.

- Bien, bien. Lo acepto. Anderson no me contó nada a mi, pero la escuché platicando con su amiga Margaret Edison, sobre aquella fiestita que había organizado la estúpida de Willow Rules. Pero como la habitación la comparten las tres, estaban organizando la fecha y demás. En fin, en la clase de pociones tuvimos con los Slytherins ¿Recuerdan que Snape me dijo que me cambiara de lugar para que deje de hablar con ustedes? Justamente me tocó sentarme atrás de estas víboras. Al parecer, estaban tan centradas en su conversación, que ni se percataron de que yo estaba atrás de ellas, y yo, como tengo los oídos bien limpitos, lo oí todo y me pareció que la información era muy útil para ti, ya que Malfoy no va a 5to año como Anderson, pero si en Slytherin y ella había dicho muy clarito que todos los Slytherin concurrirían.

- Pero si tú en ese momento no estabas enterada de lo que me pasaba con Malfoy.

- Ginny, te conozco muy bien ¿Te crees que no me había dado cuenta? Pues si.

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta y Scott, furioso, exclamó:

-¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste antes¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el último en enterarme las cosas? - Ginny, para evitar que comenzaran a pelearse, dijo:

- ¿Y cómo haré para entrar sin que nadie me vea?

- Podrías pedirle a Harry, su capa de invisibilidad. – Propuso Lindy. – Mira, justamente allí va entrando junto a tu hermano y Hermione.

- ¡Estupendo! Vamos a pedírsela entonces. – Los tres amigos se acercaron al trío de oro. – ¡Hola, chicos¿Cómo están? – Saludó la pelirroja, entusiasmada.

- ¡Hola! – Saludaron el trío al unánime.

- Harry¿Podemos quitarte un segundo? – Interrogó otra vez Ginny.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió el moreno de ojos esmeralda, sonriente.

- Pero a solas, ya sabes.

- Como no. – Dijo el muchacho.

Y entonces Ginny, Lindy, Scott y Harry se alejaron de Hermione y Ron, mientras este último gritaba: - Hey, Harry! Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermanita. – Y Ginny como respuesta, le decía enojada: - No molestes Ron.

Lindy rió por lo bajo, agradeciendo no tener un hermano guardabosques con quien lidiar. Una vez que se encontraban lo bastante alejados como para que nadie los oyera, Harry dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bien, verás, es que necesitamos que nos prestes tu capa de invisibilidad. ¡Por favor! – Suplicó Ginny.

- Si, por favor. – Rogaron Lindy y Scott.

- Ok, ok. No hay problema, se las presto. Pero solo si me dicen para que la necesitan.

- Es por que…- Empezó Lindy, mirando a sus amigos sin saber como continuar.

- …necesitamos ir a la biblioteca. – Continuó Gin. – Ya sabes, para buscar un libro en la sección prohibida.

- Claro, entiendo. – Convino Harry, aunque se notaba de a leguas que esa justificación no lo convencía del todo.

- Pero, Harry no más preguntas ¿Sí? Es que es algo, ya sabes… confidencial – Confesó Ginny por lo bajo, misteriosa.

- Ah! Ok, no más preguntas entonces. Ahora les traigo la capa. Aguarden un momento.

Y unos minutos más tarde volvió con la capa de invisibilidad en sus brazos.

- Gracias, Harry. Y no te preocupes, la cuidaremos mucho. Pero eso si. No le digas nada a Ron.

- Seguro, queda entre nosotros.

- ¡Gracias, Harry! No sabemos como agradecértelo. ¡Te debemos una! – Dijeron los tres amigos y se detuvieron ante las escaleras que conducían una, a las habitaciones de los chicos, y la otra, hacia la de las chicas.

Una vez que Harry se alejó para unirse con Ron y Hermione, Scott preguntó a Ginny:

- ¿Dónde tomarás las pociones para convertirte?

- Podemos ir a tu habitación Scotty. Allí, los tres podemos entrar sin problemas, sin embargo en nuestra habitación tú no puedes. Recuerda la escalera tobogán. – Advirtió Lindy, señalando la escalera.

- Entonces vengan. Espero que no haya nadie allí. – Respondió el castaño subiendo las escaleras correspondientes, mientras las chicas lo seguían.

Una vez que estaban adentro de la alcoba de Scott, la cual estaba por suerte vacía, Ginny se sentó en una de las camas, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Lindy comenzó a examinar de cerca cada uno de los frasquitos con sustancias fluorescentes que había dejado sobre la cama. Luego miró a Ginny y exclamó:

-Estos sirven para cambiar de color tu cabello. Éste si lo quieres cambiar a castaño.- Señaló mostrándole una botellita con sustancia de color amarillo. – Y este si quieres que sea rubio. – Este tarrito contenía una sustancia rosada. – Y este, si simplemente quieres que sea negro. – Y le enseñó, esta vez, una sustancia de color púrpura.

- ¡Brillante! – Dijo Ginny

- Esta poción, es para cambiar tu piel blanca a morena. – Esta vez le mostró una sustancia verde. – Y esta para que sea más pálida. – Y le mostró una sustancia azul. – Estas hierbas – Indicó tomándolas - son para aumentar tu estatura, y estas otras para sacar todo tipo de manchas en la piel, lunares, granos y pecas. Y por último estas hierbas son para cambiar tu color de ojos.

- ¡Lindy, esto es fantástico! Podré cambiar mi aspecto, ahora Draco si se fijará en mi. – Dijo la pelirroja con los ojos brillosos de la alegría.

- Bien, pero primero debes escoger el color de cabello, de ojos y de piel que quieres tener y tomarte la poción correspondiente.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió la pelirroja. – Mira!! Yo quiero beber esta. – Y tomó la poción de color verde entre sus manos. Estaba por abrir el tapón, pero entonces Lindy la detuvo.

- Espera ¡No te apresures! Primero debes saber que aspecto quieres tener, me lo dices y yo te daré la poción correspondiente.- Y le arrebató rápidamente la poción verde y la regañó como si fuese una niña pequeña: - ¡no puedes tomar cualquier poción!

- ¡Es que esto es muy emocionante!

- Sí, lo es, pero si sigues comportándote así, se tornará una pesadilla, créeme. Bien, ahora dime como quieres ser.

- Yo escuché decir, que a Malfoy le gustan las rubias. – Intervino Scott.

- Entonces rubia seré. ¿Y mis ojos? Mis ojos me gustan pardos, como son, no los cambiaré. Quiero ser algo más alta y también… - exclamó tocándose el rostro con sus pálidas manos - ¡Quiero quitarme estas malditas pecas! Las detesto, además le resultaré familiar con ellas.

- Bien. – Respondió Lindy, la castaña y buscó entre sus pociones hasta encontrar la de color rosado. – Mira, Gin esta te servirá para ser rubia. Pero antes de que ingieras nada de esto, te voy informando que no es apetitoso.

- No me importa, esto es una muestra de lo que hace una mujer por amor. – Y sin esperar un segundo más le arrebató la poción rosada a Lindy de las manos y la ingirió rápidamente.

- ¡¡Hasta la mitad!! – Le advirtió su amiga. Ginny obedeció y bebió hasta la mitad del tarro. Segundos después el pelo de Ginny se tornó, de rojo fuego a rubio platinado. La muchacha se incorporó rápidamente y se colocó frente al espejo más cercano. Al parecer le agradó como le asentó el rubio, pues sonrió.

- Ginny… Te ves… - Dijo asombrada Lindy.

- Hermosa. – Terminó Scott. Lindy lo miró disgustada abriendo mucho los ojos y alzando las cejas. Pero luego pareció percatarse de que estaba siendo muy poco disimulada con respecto a sus celos, entonces sonrió, se acercó a su amiga y le dijo:

- Si, pequeña pelirroja, te ves hermosa. Ahora debes comerte estas hierbas. ¿Si? Pero de a una, primero estas que son para aumentar unos centímetros tu estatura. – Y le entregó unas hierbas algo secas y más bien marrones.

- Mmm, no se ven muy apetitosas que digamos. – Dijo la ahora rubia Ginny con cara de asco.

- ¡Ginny! Es por amor, como bien tú dijiste. Ahora ¡Trágalas!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no comiences a regañarme. – y tomó las hierbas, procurando no mirarlas mucho mas que de reojo y metiéndoselas en la boca. Una vez que las tragó comenzó a toser y a golpearse el pecho.

- Mujer¿¡Porque haces tanto revuelo si la poción la tragaste sin problema alguno!? – Replicó Lindy.

- No es lo mismo tragar una poción, que tragar unas asquerosas hierbas. Tú sabes que de pequeña detesto todo tipo de hierbas. – Admitió Ginny, sonrojándose.

- Bien, bien, como digas ya las tragaste ahora esperemos los efectos. – Continuó Lin.

Segundos después Ginny se volvió unos cinco centímetros más alta. Volvió a sonreír de satisfacción. Scott se acercó a ella cruzado de brazos y le dijo:

- Vaya, vaya. Ya veo que ahora nuestra pequeña pelirroja dejó de ser tan pequeña.

- Y pelirroja.- Prosiguió Lindy riéndose.

- Exactamente, ahora no pueden llamarme ni pequeña, ni pelirroja, lamento decirles, queridos amigos. – Todos rieron, luego Lindy le entregó a Ginny unas cuantas hierbas más.

- Por último, debes comerte estas. Recuerda que son para sacar manchas del rostro, en tu caso debemos eliminar esas pequitas.

- Oh, no! Otra vez hierbas.- Pero esta vez no se quejó más y las tomó entre sus manos, para luego comérselas. – Esas no estaban tan mal después de todo. – Comentó luego de ingerirlas. Esperaron unos minutos, pero las pecas no desaparecieron del todo. Ginny estaba enfadada por no poder deshacerse de ellas, entonces Lindy intentó hacerle un hechizo, pero también fue en vano. Las pecas se conservaron, en menor cantidad, pero siguieron presentes.

- Lamento decirte, Ginny que no saldrán más de lo que salieron. Así que debes prepararte y salir así como estas. No creo que Malfoy te reconozca, pues no te pareces en nada a esa Ginny que eras. Ahora ponte esta túnica variable.

- ¿Túnica variable¿De qué me hablas?

- Se la compre a tus hermanos, Fred y George. Puedes cambiarle el escudo y también la corbata. – Informó la castaña mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la túnica. Luego comenzó a presionar el escudo que fue cambiando de Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, de Ravenclaw a Hufflepuff y de Hufflepuff a Slytherin. – Ya es tarde! Ahora ponte la capa de invisibilidad y vete que aquella fiesta te espera, y también Malfoy.

- Gracias chicos, son únicos. – se despidió Ginny y luego de marchó.

♥

Al fin había llegado a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se coló cuando unos de 2do año entraban en ella y por lo tanto pudo descubrir su contraseña: _Serpientes de brócoli. _Una contraseña muy extraña por cierto. Esta sala común era muy lujosa, incluso más lujosa que la de Gryffindor. Tenía una gran hoguera que brindaba calor a toda la sala, y en frente de ella habían sillones de cuero negro, uno muy largo y a los costados otros más pequeños. En el medio de los sillones había una mesa ratona, donde muy pocos amigos, a pesar de la hora, continuaban haciendo tarea. Ginny supuso que los demás Slytherin ya estaban en la fiesta.

Intentó no distraerse más con la suntuosa Sala Común para no chocar con nadie, esto sería un gran problema, así que continuó siguiendo a los de 2do. Luego le pareció oír a un grupo que subía las escaleras algo sobre _"la fiesta en la habitación de Anderson, Rules y Edison"_, así que no dudó y comenzó a seguirlos. La condujeron hacia una puerta que tenía grabados lo nombres "WILLOW RULES - MARGARET EDISON - LILIBETH ANDERSON."

Cada uno de los chicos dijo su nombre y a medida que los decían iban entrando, entonces Ginny se apresuró a ingresar atrás de una chica rubia. Una vez adentro se alejó de la puerta de entrada y procuró que nadie se percatara de su extraña aparición, tras quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, la que luego se guardó en la túnica. Luego comenzó a observar la grande, ruidosa y decoradísima habitación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer lo que veía.

- ¡Genial! Esto si que parece una discoteca. – Exclamó por lo bajo. Es que efectivamente a eso se le debía parecer, a una Gran Discoteca Muggle. Sonrió al recordar las escasas veces que había acudido a las Grandes Discotecas Muggles junto a Scott y Lindy, a escondidas. Por supuesto que sus padres ni se imaginaban donde se encontraba. También recordó cuando Lindy se pasó de copas y estuvo el resto de la noche vomitando en los sanitarios mientras ella le recogía el cabello con sus dos manos, y luego entre Scott y ella la les tocaba llevarla a cuestas sobre sus hombros. Eran noches inolvidables…

A medida que iba adentrándose más y más en el Salón iba reconociendo rostros, por ejemplo le pareció ver a lo lejos a Blaise Zabini bailando junto a Pansy Parkinson, Jack Spencer besándose con Millicent Bulstrode, se le revolvió el estómago con esto último, ya que Bulstrode además de gorda era horrenda y después de todo Spencer no estaba tan mal. Pensó que Bulstrode haría mejor pareja con Crabbe. Rió al imaginárselos juntos. También era repugnante, definitivamente. Se dijo a si misma "_Si Parkinson no está con Draco, entonces ¿Con quién está Draco? _Pero justamente frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, aislado en un gran sillon de cuero negro muy lejos de allí, le costó adivinar como lo había localizado. La invadieron unas inmensas ganas de correr a besarlo, abrazarlo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, tocar su rostro, sentir sus labios. (N/A: momento cursi cursi cursi..♪) Justo en el momento que Ginny pensaba acercarse, el rubio se incorporó, parecía aburrido y era de esperar pues estaba sentado teniendo en frente una divertidísima fiesta. Se amontonó junto a las personas, parecía buscar a alguien. Entonces, la ahora rubia Ginny pensó _"Esta es mi oportunidad" _y comenzó a caminar ligeramente cada vez acercándose mas y mas a su chico. Caminó, caminó, casi corrió haciéndose lugar entre las personas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a Draco, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hasta que al fin pudo alcanzarlo. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. Estiró su brazo para tocar su hombro, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes _"No puedo"_ Se dijo _"¿Si me descubre¿Si me reconoce?_ Pero luego se tranquilizó al recordar que había cambiado su aspecto, por lo tanto era imposible que la reconozca. Estiró nuevamente el brazo y por fin lo tocó. Tocó su hombro y sintió una descarga eléctrica. Draco Malfoy se dio media vuelta y la miró de una manera especial, con sus preciosos y profundos ojos grises. Eran los ojos más preciosos que había visto jamás.

♥

- Me encanta, Draco. Nunca antes nadie me había dibujado ¿Sabes? Gracias, me alegra haberte…haberte conocido… Por mas que… Pero he descubierto que somos muy parecidos. Siempre pensé que... Quiero decir, gracias. Me encanta como eres.

- Gracias, preciosa Aly. A mi también me encanta como…

"_Estuvo a punto de decirme que le encanta como soy, pobre Draco. Al parecer lo incomodé, mejor voy a cambiar de tema"_

- Em, Draco¿Te molestaría mostrarme más dibujos tuyos? Me gustaría mucho verlos.

-Claro. – Afirmó Draco, sonriendo. - ¿Me esperas? Es que los tengo guardados en otro sitio. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta de madera, la abrió e ingresó adentro.

"_Draco es maravilloso, nunca me imaginé que podría tener tantas cosas en común con él. Espero que algún día, cuando sepa que soy Ginny Weasley me pueda tratar de la misma manera que me trata siendo Alison"-_ Pensó jugueteando con su cabello. Luego se paró en seco. "_Un momento, hablando de Ginny." _Volvió a observar su cabello que había dejado de ser rubio, para tornarse a su color original, rojo fuego. _"Oh, no" _Corrió hacia el espejo más cercano. _"Volví a ser Ginny" _

Había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, comenzó a volverse más petisa y mas pecas abundaron su rostro y su respingada nariz. _"Debo irme" _Pensó _"Debo escapar de prisa, antes de que Draco salga del clóset y me vea así" _Corrió y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero tuvo la suerte de que nadie más estaba en los pasillos. Luego se acercó hacia el pasamanos y miró hacia abajo para ver si había alguien en la Sala Común, para poder escapar sin ser vista, y tampoco nadie estaba allí, parecía que todos estaban en la fiesta. Se alejó del pasamanos y comenzó a caminar, pero no pudo continuar. Alguien la tomó desprevenida por el brazo. Se dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados. _"Oh, no. _Pensó. _"Draco me ha descubierto". _

------------------------------------ FIN FLASH-BACK------------------------------------

- Weas… Weasley. – Dijo en un susurro Draco Malfoy. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía la Weasley en la Sala Común de Slytherin? Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes. ¿Qué se creía esa pobretona? Fue tanto el asombro que tuvo que se olvidó por completo de Alison. Ya la encontraría más tarde, ahora lo que más importaba era ocuparse de esa maldita Weasley. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por el brazo, con firmeza, obligándola así a darse media vuelta, para que quede de este modo, justo enfrente de él. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que compendió que la Weasley era Alison. Lo supo al admirar la impresionante belleza que brillaba en su delicado rostro, que no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo esos preciosos y cálidos ojos pardos y las pecas continuaban solo que en mayor cantidad. Luego miró la túnica de Ginny que era de Slytherin y finalmente comprendió todo. ¡¡Alison era la Weasley¿Cómo no lo había notado¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta? Si esas pecas eran inconfundibles

- Tú… ¡Tú eras Alison! – Dijo Draco presionando el brazo de Ginny con mayor intensidad y haciéndole daño.

- Mal… Malfoy yo…- tartamudeó Ginny, tenía mucho miedo. Draco la había descubierto. ¡No le salían las palabras!

- ¡Maldita Weasley¡Tú eras Alison¡Me engañaste, maldita pobretona¿Qué pretendías, eh¿Que buscabas¿Querías que el apuesto Draco Malfoy te lleve a la cama, no es cierto? Pero como sabías que siendo la Weasley era imposible, entonces te convertiste en Alison, y me hiciste perder el tiempo. – Le gritó Malfoy tomándola cada vez más fuerte del brazo. – ¡¡RESPONDE!!

- ¡¡Malfoy ya basta!! Me estas lastimando. ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó la pelirroja intentando safarse y con los ojos llorosos.

- No antes de que me digas porque lo hiciste. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Continuó Draco más calmado pero sin soltar el brazo de Ginny.

- ¡NO¡YA SUELTAME! -Gritó Ginny safandose, por fin del rubio. Luego se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Draco le gritaba:

- ¡¡Esto no se quedará así maldita Weasley!! – Y una lágrima gruesa y plateada resbalaba lentamente por el rostro de la pelirroja, mojando así su pecosa mejilla.

Draco Malfoy estaba recostado, supino en la cama de la lujosa y verde habitación que compartía con Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, quienes brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía la mirada clavada en el cielorraso, mientras pensaba, ausente. No podía creer como esa maldita zanahoria con pecas lo había engañado de aquella manera y lo que era peor de todo, es que él no se había dado cuenta, permitiéndole así que ella continuara con su juego y lo que era incluso, peor, dándole permiso a que lo dejara en ridículo. ¡Lo había engañado! Esa insignificante Weasley había estado a punto de acostarse con él. Quería olvidar que había estado a gusto con ella, porque eso lo hacía sentirse, aún peor.

Pero como bien había dicho anteriormente, esto no se quedaría así. La Weasley le debía una larga explicación. No obstante, había algo que no podía negar: la había pasado bastante bien con ella, claro que antes de saber que era la zanahoria, es decir cuando aún era Alison. Además, su rostro especial, delicado, perfecto, lo había dejado deslumbrado. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si era exactamente el rostro de la Weasley, tan solo había cambiado su cabello y se había quitado algunas pecas, pero el rostro era el mismo. No. Se estaba volviendo loco, se estaba rebajando. ¿Acaso acababa de admitir que le gustaba, que le parecía atractiva la Weasley? Definitivamente NO. Es que estaba mareado. No podía evitar pensar que le había fascinado su forma de besar. ¿Otra vez lo mismo¡No, no y no¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo¿Qué la comadreja besaba bien? Imposible. _"Por Merlín, puede que la Weasley no este nada mal." _Se dijo. "_Pero no deja de ser una WEASLEY" _Intentó no pensar más en el asunto. Por otro lado ¿Qué diablos haría con Pansy? Tenía que romper con ella lo más pronto posible, si no acabaría volviéndose loco. No tenía el menor sentido que siguieran juntos, puesto que Draco no estaba a gusto con ella, entonces acababa acostándose siempre con cualquier chica menos con Pansy. Por esto y porque no sentía nada por ella, excepto amistad y un gran cariño, decidió que iba a dejarla al día siguiente.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se percató cuando Zabini abrió la puerta y se le quedó mirando desde el umbral. El muchacho se le acercó y, curioso, le preguntó:

- Malfoy ¿Por qué te marchaste de la fiesta? – y comenzó a quitarse la corbata y la camisa dejando así al descubierto su musculoso torso. Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, la piel muy bronceada y unos grandes y radiantes ojos miel. Blaise Zabini era muy atractivo, o al menos así lo consideraban las chicas de Hogwarts. Entre él y Malfoy, bastaba con pasar para hacerlas suspirar.

Se quitó el pantalón, quedándose en boxers y luego se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, despeinándose y bostezando. Luego exclamó, frunciendo el ceño: - Oye, Malfoy. ¿Debo volver a preguntártelo¿Qué te sucede?

Draco lo miró y con cara de disgusto le respondió: - ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa? Métete en tus asuntos, Zabini.

- Hey! No tenías que ser tan grosero. Pero ya basta, que no es eso lo que venía a decirte. ¿Sabes? Pansy estuvo buscándote toda la noche. Desesperada. En realidad, debo confesarte que yo te había visto con una rubia, divirtiéndote mucho. Pero no le comenté nada a Pansy, sabía que se pondría como loca. Dime ¿Por qué rayos no le cortas de una vez? Ella sufre ¿Sabes? Si no quieres estar más con ella, basta de rodeos, díselo. Creo que será mejor que te llegue a encontrar con otra, porque tú tampoco haces mucho por disimular, un poco mas la engañas en sus narices. En fin, solo es un consejo de amigo, ya sabes nada en particular. Sólo quiero prevenirte, ya sabes como es Pansy cuando se disgusta. ¿Piensas dejarla?

- Ya, Blaise! Claro que quiero dejarla, y eso lo sabes hace mucho tiempo, pero también sabes que no es tan sencillo, mis padres quieren que me comprometa con ella, ya sabes que lo nuestro esta arreglado desde la cuna. Si no la dejé antes es porque de seguro Pansy armará un revuelo. Igualmente he llegado a una conclusión: romperé con ella lo antes posible, ya encontraré la manera de que no le duela tanto al decírselo.

- Bien dicho. Me parece que será lo mejor. Pero ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo la rubia¡Estaba guapísima!

- Si, si. Lo estaba. Pero no me creerás si te cuento. Ella era… La Weasley.

- ¿Eh¿La Weasley¿De qué hablas?

- Si, era la Weasley. No se como hizo, cambió su aspecto para estar conmigo, o eso parece. Me engañó ¿Entiendes Zabini? Me engañó y yo como un estúpido caí.

- ¡Si que las traes locas, man! Eres afortunado, la Weasley está guapísima. ¿La has visto bien?

- ¿Qué dices¿Te has vuelto loco¡Es una Weasley!

- ¿Y qué? Que sea Weasley no le va a quitar lo atractiva.

- Ya déjate de tonterías, Blaise. ¿Qué has estado tomando en la fiesta¿Acaso te embriagaste? A lo mejor es el sueño. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir, eh? Te hará bien. Buenas noches.

- Como digas. – Respondió Blaise. Apagó la luz y se acostó.

Draco en la oscuridad siguió pensando en la pelirroja. Como odiaba tener que aceptar que, por más Weasley que sea, era atractiva y esa noche lo había hecho sentirse otro, sentirse _especial._


	3. Yo Solo Quiero Jugar

_**Escribir es lo único que me hace bien, me hace olvidar, eso que me hace sufrir. Creo que debo dejar mi orgullo y aceptar por más que me cueste que me estoy enamorando. No se si será el indicado, pero me hace sufrir. No se si es a propósito, pero me hace mal y no lo puedo evitar, ojala pudiera de mi mente su sonrisa olvidar. Por favor, necesito ser fuerte, no quiero caer…**_

_**Perdonen lectores por transmitirles mi dolor, pero como dicen algunos, uno escribe mejor, cuando tiene roto el corazón.**_

_**TEACH ME TO LOVE**__ (Enséñame a amar)_

**Capitulo 3: Yo Solo Quiero Jugar**

Ginevra Weasley, jamás en su vida se había sentido peor. ¡Draco la había descubierto¿Qué le esperaba ahora? Mucha humillación, sin dudas. No podía creer, como había sido tan estúpida, tan descuidada. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que las pociones en algún momento perderían el efecto y volvería una vez más a ser la de antes? Simplemente era la compañía de Draco la que la había hecho distraerse, pues se había olvidado del mundo al estar con él. Es que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Malfoy y poder estarlo era placentero, pudo aprender muchas cosas de él, por ejemplo, pudo descubrir que no era aquel muchacho tan frío, tan malvado y sin sentimientos, como lo pintaban todos, a causa de aquella máscara que había construido el mismo (deducía Ginny) para complacer a sus padres. Ginny desde hace mucho tiempo venía pensando en ello, quizá el rubio no era tan malo del todo, quizá sus padres no le brindaban cariño, quizás era tan fríos y arrogantes como él, entonces no pudo aprender otra cosa de su infancia. Y sintió pena por él, una pena enorme. Ella tenía tantas cosas que él no tenía, quizá el poseía dinero, mucho dinero y una apellido importante. Pero hay cosas que van más allá del dinero: el amor. Sintió pena por él, por especular que jamás había conocido el amor, pues nunca le habían brindado amor. Y al pensar en ella misma, si había algo que le sobraba a ella y a su familia, era amor. Todos se amaban mutuamente. Pensó que algún día, quizá sería posible que ella le pueda brindar por lo menos un poquito de ese amor a Draco, para que lo disfrute, para que los sienta, por primera vez.

Por más que ahora le esperaba, departe de Malfoy, una humillación que se tornaría infinita, y las burlas de muchos Slytherins, ella estaba algo feliz, y pensó que no había sido tan malo al final pues había escuchado de boca de Malfoy, decir que era _especial _y eso nada ni nadie iba a poder borrarlo de su mente _JAMAS_, por mas que él no se había dado cuenta, se lo había dicho y eso a Ginny ahora la hacía feliz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba parada frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dijo la contraseña y al ingresar se sorprendió: Scott y Lindy la esperaban, a pesar de las horas, con una expresión de preocupación. Al verla entrar rápidamente se incorporaron y corrieron a ella.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Interrogaron.

- Lamento decirles amigos, pero no muy bien.

- ¿Eh¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Lindy.

- Es que Draco… Me descubrió. – Respondió la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Dijo Scott, comenzando a alterarse mientras se acercaba a su amiga y levantaba su rostro por el mentón para poder examinarlo mejor. – ¿Ese idiota te hizo llorar¿Qué te dijo?

Y Ginny les contó a sus dos amigos, todo lo ocurrido. Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos, cuando les dijo que Draco le había dicho que era especial. No podían creerlo. Cuando Ginny les contó todas las cosas que le había dicho Malfoy al enterarse que era Ginny y no Alison, no pudo evitar nuevamente, romper a llorar.

- Definitivamente. No se ni porque te lo pregunto. Ese maldito ya se las verá conmigo. Te hizo llorar y las pagará. – Soltó Scott, mientras apretaba los puños y se incorporaba.

- No Scott, por favor. Tómalo con calma. Era lógico que reaccionara así. Era de esperar. Pero yo debo luchar, no me debo dejar caer a la primera. Por favor Scott, no le hagas nada a Draco, no quiero más problemas. ¿Si? Déjamelo a mí. Ustedes pueden ayudarme, pero no de esta manera. – Explicó Ginny, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas que caían violentamente por su mejilla.

- Está bien Ginny, yo no le haré nada a ese maldito. Pero no quiero que llores por él. Si no hago nada es por ti, amiga. Yo te quiero mucho. – Y luego de secar con suavidad las lágrimas de Ginny, le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Lindy también se unía al abrazo.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo posible. Cuentas con nosotros.

Ginny subió sola a su habitación (Lindy prefirió quedarse para retocar sus uñas). Una vez que abrió la puerta, la encontró desierta, pues junto con Lindy no la compartían con nadie, les agradaba más así, porque eran mejores amigas. Poseían tan solo dos lechos, pues eran dos muchachas. La pelirroja se recostó sobre el suyo, se arropó y cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos de esa noche revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza, había sido una noche hermosa, por un lado, pero como toda cosa tenía su parte mala: Draco la había descubierto. _"Lo hecho, hecho está" _Pensó que era demasiado para un solo día, se durmió. Después de todo el día siguiente sería otro día, y ya vería como enfrentarse a lo que se vendría luego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, despertó al otro día con los gritos de Blaise Zabini y las risas torpes de Crabbe y Goyle. Miró molesto hacia los dos lados y descubrió que Theodore Nott estaba haciéndole un hechizo a Blaise, que se encontraba con los pies en el techo.

- ¡Bájame ya, idiota!

- Conmigo no, Zabini. No sabes con quien estás metiéndote.

- Ya déjense de tonterías. – Replicó el rubio Draco, y de un salto se incorporó, tomó su varita que estaba en la mesilla de luz. – Zabini, gritas como una niñita. – E hizo un ligero movimiento con su varita.

- Perdona, Malfoy. Es que este estúpido me estaba molestando con Millicent. – Respondió Theodore - Y a ti – Continuó mirando con frialdad a Zabini, que yacía en el suelo. – No vuelvas a molestarme…

- Sabes, Nott. – Dijo Blaise levantándose del suelo y acercándose al muchacho. – No te tengo miedo maldito mostrenco. Y seguiré molestándote con la gorda esa, por que ¿Sabes¡¡Te gusta!! Jajaja. Debías haberte visto ayer, como bailabas con ella. Acéptalo. Te gusta.

- Eso no te concierne y si sigues…

Pero Theodore no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, e ingresó por allí una muchacha hermosa, con cabello corto, negro como el azabache, ojos grandes y verdes. Llevaba puesto una minifalda muy corta, que dejaba al descubierto sus elegantes y largas piernas.

- Pansy!- Gritó Blaise y rápidamente se tapó sus partes con la primera sábana que encontró, a pesar de que llevaba puesto un bóxer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? Primero se llama a la puerta. Algún día entrarás y nos veras completamente desnudos.

- Pues eso no es un problema Nott, ya déjense de drama. Los conozco desde pequeños. ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? En fin, vine aquí para hablar con Draco. – Informó la muchacha, caminando hacia este. – ¿Draco, puedes decirme por que rayos me dejaste sola anoche? Últimamente estás siendo muy malo conmigo. – Dijo y lo besó tiernamente. - ¿Eh? Estaba preocupada por ti, cariño. – Dijo con una vocecita dulce y poniendo cara de niña buena. Blaise lo miró como diciendo _"No la lastimes"_

- Mira, Pansy es que estaba… cansado. Si, estaba muy cansado, ya sabes. Por eso preferí dejar la fiesta y dormir.

- Ay, Drakin. Pero podrás haberme invitado ¿No? A dormir contigo. – Le reprochó Pansy bien bajito al oído, guiñándole un ojo.

- Otra vez será. Ahora deben ir a Hogsmeade. – Ordenó Draco señalando con una mano la puerta.

- Perdón ¿Deben? – Interrogó Pansy, mirándolo extrañada. -¿Cómo es eso de "deben"¿Acaso no piensas venir con nosotros?

- No, la verdad es que no. La fiesta de ayer me agotó. Pienso quedarme para seguir durmiendo.

- Malfoy, tú cada vez mas aburrido. – Replicó Blaise.

- Si, Draco. Ven con nosotros. – Rogó la chica.

- Ya he dicho, no quiero ir. Es mi última palabra.

- Bueno, chicos. Apresúrense. Voy a buscar a las chicas. Los espero afuera, en los carruajes. – Pansy besó los labios de Draco fugazmente y se marchó por la puerta, que había quedado abierta.

Draco bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, pero luego ellos se marcharon a Hogsmeade y se quedó solo. Subió a su alcoba y echó un vistazo por la ventana, mientras los muchachos partían en sus carruajes, muy pocos se quedaban y saludaban a sus amigos. Cerró la cortina y, con más oscuridad, volvió a recostarse en su tálamo. Luego se quedó dormido.

_---------------------------------------POR OTRO LADO---------------------------------------_

- Ginny… ¡Ginny, levántate! – Gritaba con impaciencia Lindy Booth.

- Madre, déjame dormir un poco más. ¿Si? – Respondía la pelirroja en sueños.

- ¡No soy tu madre¡Ginny estamos retrasadas¡¡LEVAAANTATEE!!

- Hay, Lindy… ¿EH? – Dijo desesperada Ginny levantándose de la cama y con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Qué hora es¿Es tarde?

- Claro que es tarde, y si no nos damos prisa los carruajes partirán y nos quedaremos sin excursión. ¡No podremos ni siquiera desayunar!

- Ay, y yo que culpa tengo si tú no puedes levantarte nunca sola, si no es porque yo no te despierto, pues llegarías tarde siempre. Es solo que anoche tuve una mala noche precisamente, no tan mala después de todo, pero acabó mal, dormí tarde y hoy no me pude levantar. Es todo.

- ¡¡¡Ay, Ginny!!! – Gritó desesperada Lindy, peinándose rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto problema? No vayamos y ya.- Propuso la pelirroja otra vez recostándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? Debo reparar mi varita en Dervish y Banges ¿Recuerdas que me la rompió la estúpida de Liss? Esa perra… Me quedaría, yo también muero de sueño, pero necesito la varita.

- ¡Maldición! Pues… Ve tú. ¿No te molesta¡Es que muero de sueño! Por favor, además Scott irá contigo.

- Claro, pelirroja. Quédate descansando. Nos vemos más tarde. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de Hogsmeade?

- ¡¡Buena idea!! Tráeme algunos dulces de Honeydukes, ya sabes, algunas grajeas y ranas de chocolate. Luego te las pago. – Dijo Ginny incorporándose.

- De acuerdo. Adiós. – Se despidió Lindy, la castaña y se marchó por la puerta, cerrándola atrás de ella mientras Ginny se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el lecho, se arropaba y volvía a dormir.

Dos horas más tarde Ginny se levantaba, pues ya no podía dormir más. Se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina y al descubrir que era un día bastante bonito, se arrepintió de no haber ido con sus amigos a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué haría en Hogwarts sola? Se aburriría muchísimo. Pero estaba claro que si iba a dar un paseo a Hogsmeade, se encontraría a Malfoy en el camino, y sin dudas la sometería a una humillación frente a sus amigos y a los Slytherins. Por lo menos por ahora estaría sola en Hogwarts, pero tranquila. De todos modos ¿Qué más daba? Si en algún momento Draco la iba a encontrar y comenzarían a pelear. Ya estaría preparada para eso…

No lo pensó más y comenzó a vestirse, abrió el baúl en donde guardaba su ropa que no era mucha ya que la mayoría de los días utilizaba uniforme. Escogió un lindo jean, su favorito y se colocó una blusa rosada, luego se envolvió con una campera fucsia porque el día no estaba feo pero no dejaba de hacer frío, se ató una trenza y se colocó unos calzados. Estaba muy bien vestida, muy pocas veces se arreglaba mucho pero aprovechó que podía elegir su atuendo. Luego se dirigió al baño de la habitación, se mojó la cara y se aseó los dientes. Luego salió de su habitación, con una sonrisa. Bajó las escaleras y notó que en la Sala Común habían, tan solo, tres personas, los _cerebritos_ (como los llamaba habitualmente Lindy) Luke, Sally y Maggie. Los tres chicos, al oír sus pasos, voltearon y la miraron extrañados luego volvieron a sus libros, como intimidados. Ginny no comprendía el motivo de su comportamiento, debido a que ella no acostumbraba a molestar a nadie, siempre trataba con amabilidad a todo el mundo, fuera quien fuese. Los miró y les dijo amablemente:

- ¡Buen día!

Los muchachos le sonrieron tímidamente y la saludaron con una mano. Ginny salió por el orificio del retrato y comenzó a andar por los silenciosos y desiertos pasillos. Estaba decidida a visitar a Hagrid, a su cabaña, pero en el camino se encontró a una muchacha de cabellos rubios y rizados, con ojos grandes y soñadores.

- ¡Hola, Luna! – Saludó.

- ¡Ginny! – La rubia Luna volteó y recibió a Ginny con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿No has ido a Hogsmeade?

- No, la verdad no. Tenía mucho sueño y preferí quedarme a descansar un poco más. – Respondió la pelirroja.

- Oh, que bien. Pues me alegro de verte.

- Yo también Luna, me alegro mucho de verte.

- ¿Ibas a almorzar? Ya es la hora.

- ¿Eh¿Ya es tan tarde? Acabo de despertar. Pero no tengo apetito. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. – Afirmó Luna.

- ¿Sabes? Debo contarte algo que hice ayer.

- ¿De veras? Pues ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – Rió Luna.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid? Claro, si es que tú no tienes que hacer otra cosa. - Luna asintió, entonces Ginny prosiguió. – Te cuento en el camino.

Salieron afuera, el aire les rozaba el rostro con suavidad y despeinaba con delicadeza sus cabelleras rojas y rubias. Ginny le describía, sin olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle, cada momento, desde las pócimas, la capa de Harry, hasta el inesperado descubrimiento. Luna escuchaba con atención.

- No fue nada fácil, verás. Pero tampoco fue bonito cuando me descubrió. Aunque si fue bonito poder pasar un tiempo con él, y más agradable fue que me dijera que soy especial. ¿Tienes idea del nivel de importancia que tiene el simple hecho de que de la boca de Malfoy saliera algo tan dulce?

- Imposible. Es algo imposible. No me lo puedo creer.

- Pues debes creerlo, porque fue real. – Afirmó Ginny sonriendo tontamente mientras golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¿QUIÉN ES? – Preguntó Rubius Hagrid, desde el interior de su cabaña.

- Es sorpresa, Hagrid. Abre y verás.

- Claro, claro. – Respondió el gigante mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Ginny¡Luna¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – Saludó Hagrid, dedicándole a las jóvenes una enorme sonrisa. – Pasen, niñas. Pasen. – Y se apartó de la puerta para permitir que entren. - ¿Qué hacen aquí, eh¿Acaso no han ido todos a Hogsmeade?

- Pues si, verás. Sucede que yo he preferido quedarme durmiendo. Estaba muy devastada. – Indicó la pelirroja.

- Y yo preferí quedarme aquí pero por nada en especial. – Agregó Luna Lovegood.

- Comprendo. Pues que bien, me alegra tenerlas aquí. Pero de todos modos, no tendrían que estar aquí. Es la hora de la comida.

- Lo sabemos, pero no tenemos hambre. – Informó Luna.

- ¿Quieren tomar té?

- Nos gustaría. – Aceptaron las chicas.

Entonces Hagrid preparó tres tazas de café, una gigantesca para él y dos pequeñas para Luna y Ginny (esta última se alegró de que no le entregase una de esas tazas con tamaño de balde, como solía hacerlo. Pensó que por fin había comprendido.) Conversaron durante mucho tiempo, de cosas sin sentido. Ya iban por el segundo té. Cuando acabaron, las chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y Ginny le dijo a Hagrid:

- Gracias por todo, Hagrid. Delicioso el té. Pero debemos irnos, caminaremos un rato.

- Claro, claro chicas. Sigan con sus cosas. – Luna y Ginny saludaron a Hagrid y se marcharon de la cabaña. Se sentaron en el suelo, sobre la copa de un árbol y entonces Ginny preguntó:

- Oye, Luna. ¿Acaso te gusta un chico? Nunca te lo he preguntado.

- Mm, no. – La rubia se puso nerviosa.

- Vamos, Luna. No debes ocultarme nada. Sabes que en mi puedes confiar como yo confío en ti. – A Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Pues, tienes razón. Pero prométemelo, no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Claro que no, Luna. Queda entre nosotras.

-Es… Me gusta Harry Potter. – Luna se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿HARRY? – Interrogó Ginny sonriendo más ampliamente.

- Si, es lo que dije. Ya, no me mires así. – Dijo Luna y Ginny soltó una breve carcajada.

- Y déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto. Harry es guapísimo. Te ayudaré a conquistarlo.

- Gracias, Ginny. Pero no creo que sea posible. Pues él está saliendo con Cho Chang. Además no creo que el me vea más que como una amiga.

- No digas bobadas. Claro que puede fijarse en ti más que como una amiga. Esa Cho Chang, siempre la he odiado, pero descuida, yo voy a ayudarte a estar con él. Créeme, Cho Changa no es tan buenita como lo aparenta, estoy segura de eso. Nunca me ha caído bien, me da mala espina. Tú eres la más apropiada para estar con Harry, y yo como amiga tuya que soy te ayudaré contra viento y marea a estar con él. Ya verás.

- Gracias Ginny. Te quiero. – Dijo Luna Lovegood, y abrazó a su amiga pelirroja.

- Yo también, Luna. Yo también.

♥

Luna y Ginny se dirigían nuevamente hacia el castillo. Ginny iba contándole a Luna algunas cosas, (como por ejemplo que a Lindy le habían roto la varita y que por eso tuvo que ir si o si a Dervish y Banges para que se la reparen) hasta que repentinamente sintió un perfume peculiar, delicioso, aquel que tanto le había gustado la noche anterior. Cuando divisó una cabellera muy rubia, casi blanca, cayó en la cuenta: Era Draco Malfoy. Y se dirigía hacia ella, es más no solo estaba cerca, como para echarse a correr, si no que estaba tan solo a tres pasos. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a ella misma: _"¡¡Oh, no¡Trágame Tierra!" _

- A ti te estaba buscando, Weasley. – Dijo Draco Malfoy, con su tan habitual modo de arrastrar las palabras. Luego sujetó a Ginny por el brazo y la obligó a pegarse a él y de este modo le dijo al oído. – ¿Vas a decirme por que rayos lo hiciste? No te soltaré hasta que me lo confieses.

- Suéltame, estúpido. – Soltó Ginny furiosa.

- Primero me lo dices, luego ya veremos.

- ¡Que diablos¡Me sueltas y ya! – Gritó la pelirroja y logró soltarse del rubio.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?! – gritó Luna. Ginny nunca antes la había visto tan molesta.

- No te entrometas Lovegood, esto no es contigo. – Espetó Malfoy.

- Si, Luna. Vete. Yo me ocupo de este gusano. – Le dijo Ginny a Luna. – No le tengo miedo.

- Pues deberías. – Soltó el muchacho.

- ¿De veras quieres que me vaya?

- Si Luna, vete ya. Luego hablamos. – Contestó Ginny. Luna se marchó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Malfoy volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Pues¿Tanto te interesa?

- Claro que si, Weasley. ¿Eres tarada? Te disfrazas o no se que mierda haces, te metes quien sabe como en la Sala Común de Slytherin, entras a la fiesta y bailas conmigo, finges no haberme visto en tu vida. ¿Acaso todo lo has hecho para estar conmigo? – Interrogó el rubio con una sonrisita burlona.

- ¿Cómo crees¡Claro que no! Idiota.

- Pues no parece. Es lógico que quieras estar conmigo. Soy muy apuesto ¿No lo crees¿Acaso te gusto? Dímelo. – Draco se acercó a Ginny y la acorraló contra la copa del árbol más cercano, puso sus dos brazos contra el árbol, impidiendo que huyera..

- Claro que no, no me gustan los tarados como tú, que lo único que saben hacer es presumir.

- Seguro, seguro, Weasley. Pero dime una cosa ¿Tan idiota es Potter que no sabe tratar a su chica?

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Malfoy?! Ha… Harry no es mi novio.

- Bueno, ya. No me interesa que sea o no tu novio. Dime por que lo hiciste. –

- Porque… Fue… ¡UNA APUESTA! Si, una apuesta. Hice una apuesta con mis amigos, haber si me animaba a estar contigo, a hablar contigo, a hacer lo que hice. Y como yo…- Ginny acercó su rostro al de Malfoy y con una sonrisa de burla continuó. -…no le temo a NADA, lo hice. ¿Qué te parece? Pero créeme, no me resultó nada agradable estar contigo, así que no te ilusiones. – Agregó la pelirroja. Y se escabulló de los brazos de Malfoy, pero el rubio fue más rápido por que la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Así que una estúpida apuesta. Mira tú. – Malfoy estaba furioso, o al menos eso parecía. – Escúchame bien, Weasley, a mi no me van los jueguitos estúpidos de niños inexpertos como tú y tus amiguitos. A mí no me involucren en sus estúpidos jueguitos de "quien se anima" por que no soy uno de ustedes. ¿Me oíste? Tú la empezaste. ¿Quieres jugar? Pues esto recién empieza. Esto no se va a quedar así, porque acaba de empezar. Tú te metiste conmigo, y ahora debes soportar las consecuencias, Weasley.

- Escúchame, gusano presumido sin escrúpulos, a mi no me amenazas. ¿Ok? – Luego de decir esto, se soltó con todas sus fuerzas de Draco y lo miró con odio. Luego agregó: - Como ya te he dicho antes, no le temo a nada, y menos a ti, Malfoy. Así que no intentes asustarme, porque no te temo en lo más mínimo. – La pelirroja dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, meciendo su rojizo cabello al compás de sus caderas.

Draco Malfoy la observaba marcharse mientras exclamaba por lo bajo: - Eso ya lo veremos, Weasley.

------------------------------------_ POR OTRO LADO_------------------------------------------

- Lindy, se que no te gustan las ranas de chocolate. Tampoco las grageas, sin dudas tus favoritas son las plumas de azúcar. – Recordó casi de memoria Scott.

- Pues, si. Y me alegra que sepas tanto de mí. – Dijo Lindy con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y, mirando a Scott con ternura le tocó la nariz juguetonamente con un dedo.

- Claro, que se muchas cosas de ti, eres mi amiga. ¿Qué esperabas? Pero ahora dime¿Para quien llevas eso?

- ¡Ay, ya despreocúpate! – Dijo fastidiándose la muchacha, mientras luego de entregarle el dinero a la mujer que estaba en el mostrador, tomaba la pequeña bolsa que le entregaba la misma. – No es para ningún chico, si eso es lo que te preocupa tanto. – Agregó volviendo a mirar a Scott, quien negó con la cabeza riéndose silenciosamente. – Estos dulces, son para la pequeña pelirroja. – Y luego de informar esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir, Scott le tomó suavemente una mano, instintivamente, para que regresara. Lindy sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Volteó, disimulando aquel sentimiento que Scott le había ocasionado, y le espetó: - ¿Y ahora que pasa?

- No quiero irme sin antes beber un sumo de calabaza contigo.

- ¿Te parece? – Preguntó la castaña sonrojándose.

- Claro.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos amigos, (N/A: Que si no son tan tontos, se habrán dado cuenta de que tienen, mutuamente, una extraña química XD) pidieron dos zumos de calabaza, entonces, y se dirigieron a una mesa, donde se sentaron.

- Pues continuemos hablando de los gustos, a ver si puedo adivinar tú golosina favorita. – Propuso Lindy.

- A ver si puedes lograr adivinar cual es. – Dijo Scott, haciéndose el misterioso.

- A ver, a ver… ¿Galletas de canario? – Preguntó insegura la castaña.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Las odio, solo las he probado una vez, y créeme no es nada agradable convertirse en canario por unos minutos. – Confesó Scott riendo.

- Pues ya lo sabía Scotty, solo quería ver que decías a cerca de ellas. – Expresó la muchacha riendo con ganas. – ¿Bien, y que tal los caramelos longilinguos?

- ¿Realmente crees que pueden llegar a gustarme esos asquerosos caramelos?

- Pues, ya se que no son tus favoritos, se muy bien cual es tu caramelo favorito pero lo dejaré para el final. – Dijo Lindy, y luego bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. - ¿Diablillos negros de pimienta? – Preguntó Lindy soltando una carcajada.

- Prefiero las bolas de helado levitadotas, cualquier cosa menos los diablillos. – Reveló convencido Scotty. – Pero ya, déjate de vueltas. ¿Sabes realmente cual es mi dulce favorito? – Inquirió el muchacho acercándose más a Lindy y acortando el poco espacio que los separaba de la mesa. – Crema de menta en forma de sapo. – Confesó el apuesto castaño, clavando seductoramente sus ojos en los de Lindy.

- Ya lo sabía, pero no se te olvide mencionar a tu otro dulce preferido: Ginny Weasley. – Agregó en forma de broma Lindy.

- Claro que no, Lindybeth. Mi dulce preferido eres tú. – Reveló casi en un susurro el joven.

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó Lindy soltando una carcajada, pues interpretó lo que había dicho Scott, como una broma.

- Sin dudas.

- Pues no lo creo, para tener una golosina favorita primero debes probarla, para ver si te gusta realmente.

- ¿Ah si? Estoy seguro de que vas a gustarme. ¿Me dejas "probarte"? – preguntó Scott Ryan, con un tono seductor acortando aún más la distancia entre él y la chica, tomando con suma delicadeza el rostro de Lindy y acercándolo lentamente al suyo. Lindy dejó de sonreír, pues no se esperaba eso, no esperaba en lo absoluto un beso de Scott. Era extraño, creyó que solo bromeaban. Pero comprobó que no era así al chocar sus labios contra los de él. Se besaron por un instante, que para cualquiera que los viera, fue fugaz. Pero para ellos fue eterno. Lindy se arrepintió, se alejó de él con suma rapidez dejándolo a Scott si entender nada.

- ¿Qué pasó Lindy¿No te gustó el beso? – Preguntó Scott, algo dolido por la extraña actitud de la muchacha.

- …no Scott, no es eso. Es solo que es… extraño. No lo sé. Nosotros somos amigos. – Lindy se odió por decirle esto a Scott, pues realmente ella lo quería tener a él como más que amigo. Pero no quería sufrir, no quería eso para ella. _"Yo se muy bien que Scott gusta de Ginny. Solo quiere olvidarse de ella. Si eso quiere, pues que se olvide, pero que no me use a mi para ello." _

- Pero… ¡Lindy! – Gritó Scott, pues la castaña se marchó casi corriendo de Honeydukes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, al llegar por fin al castillo, en el hall de entrada se encontró a Luna. La chica parecía preocupada. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te dijo¿Te hizo algo?

- No, Luna. Serénate. No hay problema. Solo quería asustarme. Me preguntó porque me había convertido en Alison, porque razón lo había engañado. ¡Hay Luna, si me hubieras visto! No sabía que responderle. Pero después dije "Tengo que hacerme la dura, fingir un poco" y ahí me salió una idea relevante, le dije que todo era una apuesta que había hecho con mis amigos, y luego le agregué que como no le temo a nada, lo hice. Lo hice enfurecer¡Si lo hubieras visto, Luna! Estaba rabioso. Me dijo que no lo involucrara en los jueguitos míos y de mis amigos, porque somos unos inexpertos y no se que más. Y también me dijo que esto recién acababa de empezar, que ahora se las iba a pagar y no se que otras necedades. Es lógico que reaccionara así, después de todo lo engañé. Le dije que no le tenía miedo, no me quedaba otra alternativa, no podía decirle "lo hice porque me traes loca" no, no, no ni habar de eso. La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda decir, o hacer. ¿Tú que piensas Luna?

- Mira, Ginny. Yo pienso que Malfoy se airea de valiente, poderoso, pero no lo es tanto. No creo que haga mucho, es que tampoco me explico porque se hace tanto problema, porque se enoja tanto. No lo sé. Pero tú tranquila. Ya verás que todo esto se arreglará. – Luna le dio a Ginny unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa de hoyuelos marcados.

- Pues, eso espero.

- Mira, Ginny. Parece que ya van llegando todos de Hogsmeade. – Avisó Luna indicándole con el brazo extendido a quienes ingresaban por la entrada.

- Es cierto, a ver. Vamos a ver si encontramos a Lindy y Scott, me tenían que traer unas golosinas de Honeydukes, espero que hayan cumplido. Amo los dulces. – Declaró la pelirroja sonriendo como una chiquilla.

- A mi también me gustan¿puedes compartirme?

- Claro que si, si es que no se lo ha comido todo Scott en el camino, porque a Lindy no le gustan ni las grageas ni las ranas, por eso le pedí que me comprara.

Entre tanto buscar y buscar con la mirada, por fin distinguieron a los castaños susodichos, aunque no se los veía muy felices que digamos, es más inclusive iban uno adelante y otro muy atrás. Ginny se extrañó y se preguntó que había ocurrido. Pero al Lindy pasar por su lado y entregarle la bolsa de dulces, pudo divisar en su rostro pálido una lágrima seca. _"Estuvo llorando" _pensó. _"Es lógico que se a peleado con Scott. Uno va por un lado, el otro va por otro lado, han ido juntos y cuando vuelven Lindy tiene en su rostro una lágrima. Sin dudas, aquí hubo un problema. Hey! Soy bastante buena sacando deducciones. Podría ser una excelente detective" _(N/A¡Ay, Ginny¡Te pasas de modesta! No exageremos… ¬¬ ajaja) _"Ya basta, mi mejor amiga está mal y yo pensando en que puedo ser detective. Que mala soy."_

- Lindy ¿pasó algo? – preguntó la pelirroja examinando el rostro de la castaña y tocándole con un dedo la lágrima seca.

- ¿A mi? Eh, no Ginny nada, nada me ocurrió. – Y se sonó los mocos con un papel que sacó del bolsillo, luego de decirle a Luna un casi inaudible: - Hola, Luna. – Se marchó y caminó ligeramente hacia las escaleras de mármol.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió con ella? – Le preguntó a Luna, como si ésta pudiera saberlo.

- No tengo idea. – Respondió la misma negando con la cabeza.

- Mira, ahí está Scott. Le preguntaré a él. – Ginny camino cinco pasos y le preguntó a Scott: - Hola, Scotty. ¿Pasó algo con Lindy? – El castaño simplemente agachó la cabeza y negó con ella. Luego se marchó.

- Pero, Scott… - No pudo terminar la frase, pues era en vano. Scott no la oía porque ya había atravesado la sala y, al igual que Lindy en su momento, se perdía por las escaleras de mármol. – Cada día mas extraños…- Murmuró la pelirroja.

Y así, tan rápido como se iba este, llegaba el día próximo, algo más cálido. Ginny Weasley se levantaba con una hora y media de anticipación para asistir a sus clases cotidianas. También despertó a Lindy, quien seguía triste por un motivo que su amiga, la pelirroja, desconocía. Cuando Ginny descendió junto a Lindy por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, en la Sala Común notó a Scott leyendo un libro, que no podía distinguir desde donde se encontraba_ "¡Rayos! Necesito anteojos." _Se esforzó por descubrir el título pero fue inútil. Tampoco quiso acercarse a su amigo, esperaría a que él se asomase para hablar, a ver si después de todo la cosa también era con ella. Chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar. Lindy estaba como en otro mundo, pues aunque Ginny le hablaba no recibía respuesta alguna. Ginny pensó, entonces _"Bah, todos tenemos un mal día" _y continúo bebiendo su tan delicioso jugo de naranja con tostadas.

- Hey, Lindy yo no he nacido ayer. ¿Piensas decirme lo ocurrido con Scott?

- ¿Sigues con eso eh? Nada ha ocurrido.- Y se levantó de la mesa, para marcharse. Ginny no entendía ni jota. Pero cuando miró a Scott, que se había sentado a su lado lo entendió todo. Simplemente Lindy se fue porque al parecer le molestaba la presencia de Scott.

- Cada día los entiendo menos. ¿Alguien puede decirme que diablos pasó en Hogsmeade?

- No lo entenderías, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. ¿Sabes? Tú no te preocupes por ello. Es algo que ya yo y ella lo vamos a solucionar, tú preocúpate por Malfoy que ya bastante tienes.

- Pero quiero saber que es lo que ocurre con mis mejores amigos.

- Pues ya te lo he dicho, pero luego te cuento. Ahora apresúrate con el desayuno que llegaremos tarde a las clases de Transformaciones.

- Es verdad. – Dijo Ginny, y luego de beber el último sorbo de jugo de naranja tomó sus libros, se colocó el bolso en un hombro y se dirigieron a la clase.

La clase estaba muy aburrida, inclusive más aburrida que de costumbre, pues Ginny observaba por la ventana en el cielo asomarse tímido el sol, tras las nubes. Siguió con la mirada perdida, lamentándose por tener que dejar siempre todo para último momento. Por este motivo se le había acumulado una cantidad de tarea pendiente que no podía dejar de hacer así como así, e inclusive esa misma tarde se organizaría.

Cuando Mcgonagall concluyó su clase con un: _Que tengan buenos días,_ Ginny se alegró y con una sonrisa se levantó y recogió sus pertenencias. Por lo menos había acabado esa clase tan aburrida. La pelirroja se apresuró a salir de allí, pues realmente no quería encontrarse ni con Lindy ni con Scott, (de hecho en la clase se había sentado alejada de ellos). Comenzaba a molestarle que no le contasen que sucedió entre los dos. Ella era su amiga y por lo tanto tenía derecho a saber. Comenzó a caminar más ligero, sin mirar por donde. Odiaba que no confiasen en ella ¿Acaso estaba pintada? Caminó aún más y más ligero como si de este modo sacara aún más la furia. De repente chocó fuertemente con alguien, lo que hizo que se le cayeran todas sus útiles, libros, pergaminos y plumas al suelo. Más furiosa aún por tener que perder tiempo en recoger sus cosas se agachó al suelo y protestando comenzó a juntarlo todo.

- Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, comadreja. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Si es que estás muy ocupada pensando como harás esta noche para acabar en mi alcoba otra vez ¿no?

Al oír esta voz tan altanera, reconoció de quien se trataba al instante. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con Malfoy, acompañado por los gorilas y Blaise Zabini. No dudó en tirarle un buen insulto, incorporándose y mirándolo fijamente.

- Mira, maldito gusano aplastado por un tractor, parásito sin escrúpulos – Zabini y los gorilas lanzaron una carcajada. Draco los miró furioso y se callaron al instante, menos Zabini que miraba a Ginny con diversión. - tú no eres el centro del mundo para que yo esté perdiendo de mi valioso tiempo pensando en idiotas como tú, y créeme que realmente no fue nada agradable lo de anoche. Ya te he dicho porque lo he hecho, ya no te hagas ilusiones ¿Si?

- Pues fíjate que esta vez no hará falta que te disfraces ni nada de eso, solo me lo pides, yo chequeo mi agenda y si no tengo ninguna chica con quien jugar esa noche, te invito. Pero ya no te disfraces ¿Si?

- Oh, yo no diría eso ¿Qué harías si te escucha la estúpida de Parkinson? Seguramente no sabrías que decirle, te crees muy hombre, pero no tienes las agallas para decirle a una mujer que no quieres estar más con ella.

- Pequeña zanahoria con pecas, créeme que tengo muchas agallas, y lo de Pansy no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. Dime Weasley ¿Qué trucos te tienes escondidos para entrar en la cama de Potter¿O es que entras con su permiso?

- Malfoy, Malfoy. Realmente no sabía que eras gay. Créeme que a Harry no le gustan las niñitas rubias y débiles como tú. – Esto ultimo lo dijo mirándolo con pena y negando con la cabeza. Luego se le rió en la cara. Los amigos de Malfoy volvieron a reír. – Lo lamento, pero a Harry no creo que le gustes ¡Lo siento mucho!

- Mira estúpida Weasley, a mi me respetas. – Dijo furioso el rubio tomándola por el brazo.

- ¡No te respeto idiota porque tú no respetas a nadie! Te crees el centro del mundo y no eres más que un parásito.- Y se soltó.

- Un parásito que te gusta. Vamos Weasley, admítelo te gusto.

- ¡¿Eres estúpido?! Porque diablos no le cuentas a tus amiguitos que todo fue una apuesta. ¿Por qué te crees que lo hice? Nunca lo haría de no ser por que era una apuesta. Además como tú ya has dicho antes, yo soy una insignificante niña inmadura ¿Por qué entonces te tomas tan a pecho un simple jueguito, eh?

- Porque no te creo, nena.

- A ver, a ver como puedo hacerte entender. – Dijo la pelirroja acercando su rostro al de Malfoy. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo al oido: - Child, I only wanna play… (N/A: Nene, yo solo quiero jugar :P) Luego se alejó meciendo su cabello rojo como el fuego al compás de su cintura, dejando al rubio atónito y a Zabini embobado por su belleza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, yo ****disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. De verdad me hizo bien para ahogar algunas penas, ahora estoy muuucho mejor. Besos! Suerte! Y dejen reviews! **

♫ ♥**Miss Feltoneana♥ ♫**


	4. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállame!

_Hola lectores! Los recibo una vez más en un nuevo capítulo de mi chiflado__ FanFiction (jajaj ¿es para tanto? P). Espero les guste, y también espero que me perdonen por la tardanza. Pero prometo subir los nuevos capítulos más seguido ahora que estoy en vacaciones. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus preciosísimos y adorados por mi Reviews! Y ahora… ¡¡A leer!!_

♥

_**TEACH ME TO LOVE**__ (Enséñame a amar)_

**Capitulo 4¡Cállate¡Cállame!**

Al día siguiente Ginny tuvo que someterse a las miradas y las risitas tontas de todos los Slytherins, que se habían enterado por Draco lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta. Pero a Ginny mucho no lo importaba, pues ya le había dicho a Draco un par de cosas y lo había dejado mal parado frente a sus amiguitos, así que nada le daba más alegría que eso. Le gustaba tanto, pero también le gustaba tanto humillarlo, pues no podía quedarse atrás, él siempre encontraba un insulto para ella.

Rió mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho… "maldito gusano aplastado por un tractor, parásito sin escrúpulos" "niñita rubia y débil" y por si fuera poco, acabó diciéndole "Yo solo quiero jugar" en inglés. Volvió a desternillarse de risa al imaginar la cara del pobrecito al oír esto último, mientras algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff que estaban cerca la miraban como si estuviese loca de remate.

Pero poco duró ese regodeo, ya que enseguida tuvo que toparse con unas Slytherins que burlonamente le dijeron: -Como se nota que Potter no te da ni una sobra de lo que respira, por eso buscas a Malfoy.

- ¡Cállense pedazo de sabandijas! – Grito una voz muy peculiar, atrás de Ginny que estaba muy ocupada apretando los puños y mirando a las serpientes con un odio intachable en la mirada.

Ginny volteó para encontrarse con su hermano Ronald, acompañado de Hermione.

- ¡Dejen de molestar a mi hermanita! – Volvió a reprender el pelirrojo.

- No necesito tu ayuda Ronald, puedo defenderme sola de estas buenas para nada, que solo viven de fijarse acerca de la vida de los demás, claramente porque no tienen una propia.- Dijo la ojiparda enfatizando esto último.

- Como sea Ginevra, debo hablar contigo ahora mismo. Debes aclararme algo ahora, sin digresiones. Y ustedes procuren no molestarla más porque se van a arrepentir. – Ron Weasley ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Entonces Ginny se limitó a echarles a las serpientes que la miraban con malicia, una mirada de furia, como diciéndoles "_no se han salvado, ya las veré en otra oportunidad._" Y mientras trataba de quitar su brazo de las manos de su hermano, comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás a Hermione, que se quedó completamente sola al marcharse las Slytherins.

- En este preciso instante me vas a explicar como es eso de que has entrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y por si fuera poco estuviste con Draco Malfoy en su propia habitación.

- Deja ya de decir necedades, Ronald. No se de donde has oído eso, aunque mejor dicho ahora que lo recuerdo últimamente estas muy imaginativo, no puedo creer como cosas como esas se te cruzan por la mente. – Ginny, que como ya sabemos, estaba mintiendo, lo disimulaba de una manera brillante, pues estaba totalmente tranquila.

- Pues, para que sepas, esto no me lo he imaginado yo. Lo anda diciendo la escuela entera.

- ¿Y tu les crees a estos idiotas?

- ¿Y qué quieres que piense?

- Deberías creer en tu hermana, estúpido.

- Pues como sea, no se porque diablos te metes en la alcoba de Malfoy. ¿Acaso te gusta?

- Claro que no idiota! Y deja de decir estupideces. Y al margen de esto: no-te-metas-en-MI-vida. ¿De acuerdo?

- Me meto todo lo que se me da la gana. Porque eres mi hermana menor. Y debes obedecerme. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, no me gustaría tener como hermana a una ramera.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ginny tras ponerse tan roja como su cabello, le pegó un bofetazo a Ron. El pelirrojo se frotó la mejilla dolida, y miró a su hermanita con arrepentimiento. Lugo intentó abrazarla, pero ella le dio un empujón y luego de derramar una lágrima, le gritó:

- Te odio estúpido!!

Comenzó a caminar ligeramente, dejando atrás a su hermano, arrepentido. Pasó por al lado de Hermione, quien miró a Ginny sorprendida. Luego la castaña se acercó a Ron.

- Oye Ron. ¿Ocurrió algo? – Interrogó Hermione.

- No, Herms, no pasó nada.

- Ronald, ella estaba llorando ¿Qué le has dicho¿Por qué se puso así?

- No-ocurrió-NADA. ¿Comprendes Hermione? Nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Oye, Draco. Ella puede ser una comadreja, una pobretona y también una traidora a la sangre. Puede ser todo eso, pero no puedes negarme que tiene estilo. – Blaise Zabini miraba a Draco ansiando como nunca notar en su rostro por lo menos un dejo de vergüenza.

- Escúchame bien, Blaise. Si intentas burlarte de mí, te recomiendo que no lo hagas porque posteriormente te destrozaré la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Solo te voy avisando.

- No, Draco. Como crees, claro que no quiero burlarme de ti, solo estoy diciendo que ella es bastante brava, se atrevió a decirte un montón de cosas. Y créeme, debes agradecer que solo estábamos ahí tus amigos, nosotros. De haber estado otras personas se hubieran reído de ti, por todas esas cosas que ella te dijo.

- Como sea, no me importa. Ya me voy a encargar de ella.

Draco Malfoy se acomodó un poco más en el sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, con sus manos sobre la nuca, intentando parecer despreocupado, pero bien él sabía que comenzaba a impacientarle esta pelirroja tan particular. Ella era una caja de sorpresas…

- Sabes que si tú no puedes con ella, me la puedes dejar a mí. – El castaño le guiñó un ojo a su amigo el rubio.

- No se que le ves Blaise, ella es ordinaria y poca cosa.

- Tú no sabes nada, Goyle. No puedes opinar sobre chicas, tu novia es bien fea.

- ¿Lo dices por Lauren? – Interrogó Crabbe, divertido.

- Sí como sea, esa fea antiestética. –Respondió con una risotada Zabini.

- ¡Ella no es mi novia! – Grito, furioso Gregory Goyle. – Ni tampoco es fea. – Agregó sonrojándose, en un susurro casi inaudible.

- No me importa si esa es tu novia o no, lo que quería decir es que puede ser ordinaria pero esta muy buena. – Continuó Blaise.

- ¿Lauren? – Volvió a preguntar tontamente Crabbe, sonriendo.

- ¡La Weasley, estúpido! – Respondió Blaise.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de la Weasley? Me tienes arto con esa mocosa. – Se quejó Draco. – Si quieres con gusto la estrangulo y luego te la traigo con una caja y un gran moño arriba y un presente que diga "Para Blaise Zabini, el estúpido y cara de caca más grande del Mundo Mágico."

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Blaise, quien luego de pensarlo un poco más le dijo:

- ¿Sabes amigo? Te lo agradecería más si me la entregas viva. Si está muerta no le encuentro la diversión.

- ¿De quien hablan? – Una voz melosa y muy peculiar se acercó de repente a la conversación de los muchachos. Todos la miraron. Era Pansy Parkinson, con su rostro tan bonito y sus ojos más brillantes y verdes que de costumbre. Se acercó a su novio Draco y comenzó acariciar su cabello. Luego se arrojó encima de él y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

- No creo que te agrade escuchar. – Respondió el rubio luego de corresponder vagamente al beso que su novia le daba como saludo.

- Estamos hablando de Ginny Weasley. La hermanita menor del mejor amigo de Potter.

- ¿De esa estúpida? – Se sorprendió la muchacha.

- Esa estúpida linda. – Dijo Blaise intentando darle celos a la ojiverde. Era solo que le molestaba verla tan cerquita de Malfoy. Y por más que a Blaise Zabini le agradaba demasiado Ginny Weasley, no podía negarse a si mismo lo enamorado que siempre había estado de Pansy Parkinson.

-----------------------------------------------------------•MINI FLASH BACK•------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un niño pequeño se acercaba corriendo a una niña, también pequeña con un cabello negro, tan negro que hacía resaltar de una forma preciosa la palidez de su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos verdes miraban al castaño niño con ternura, él se le acercaba a ella con una flor de un color rosáceo.

- Hola Pansy. Esta flor… es para ti. Yo se que es tu color favorito, también se que te gustan las galletas de miel tanto como te gusta jugar a la guerra de cosquillas -El niño bajó la cabeza, vergonzoso.

La niña se sonrojó y rió tímidamente, tomó la flor luego le dijo al oído:

- Gracias, Blaise.

- De nada. Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Draco de que te he regalado una flor. Sabes que se pone furioso.

- Descuida, no le diré nada.

- Pansy… - El chiquillo tomó con delicadeza la mano de la niña. – Yo… te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, tontito. Eres mi mejor amigo y lo serás eternamente.

- Pero tú no lo entiendes. Ya no quiero que me quieras solo como un amigo. Quisiera… Quisiera pedirte si quieres ser mi novia.

- Blaise, - la chica lo miró con pena, pero luego continuó, firme. - tu sabes que no puedo estar contigo. Yo quiero a Draco, el es mi novio y es tu amigo.

- Pero… Por favor…

- Basta Blaise, ya te lo he dicho, no podemos estar juntos. Yo quiero a Draco. Perdóname. – La niña se acercó al castaño y besó su mejilla. Luego se alejó corriendo.

- Lo se, Pansy. Se que quieres a Draco, y también se que nunca me querrás a mi como lo quieres a él.- Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del niño mientras la niña se alejaba más y más, otorgándole al nostálgico pero bellísimo atardecer una pieza especial de preciosura.

-------------------------------------------------------------•FIN MINI FLASH BACK•-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡BLAISE ZABINI¿Puedes aterrizar de una buena vez?

- ¿Ehh?

- ¿En qué pensabas? – Interrogó Draco.

- En nada, nada que pueda caberles en sus retorcidas e impasibles cabecitas. – El muchacho había cambiado su expresión casi de un momento a otro, parecía dolido y sus amigos no sabían porque. Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la soledad de su cuarto.

Al llegar y notar el silencio que había allí deseó aún más que nadie llegara para molestarlo, quería estar solo. Se recostó sobre su cama y volvió a pensar.

Lo venía observando hace mucho y no era el único que comenzaba a darse cuenta. Ya estaba cansado de esta situación, Pansy todo el tiempo intentando acaparar la atención de Draco, sufriendo por su indiferencia, notando que ya nada era como antes, y aún así continuando con el papel de estúpida. Y por otro lado Draco odiando tener que continuar con ella, no amándola y lo que era peor, no se animaba a decirle que no quería continuar con ella.

A veces se preguntaba cuando llegaría el día en el que Pansy se diera cuenta de una buena vez que Draco no la amaba y que su relación ya no tenía vuelta que darle, que había una manera de volver a ser feliz, que había en el mundo otra persona con la cual podía volver a sentirse amada. Y allí estaba ese alguien, esperándola desde el principio, recostado sobre la cama de su habitación y sosteniendo aquel amor que siempre había sentido por ella, cansado de esperarla…

- TOC-TOC. ¿Se puede pasar? – Alguien estaba en la puerta. _¿Quién será? _Se preguntó.

- No molesten. – Dijo. – Quiero estar solo, no quiero que nadie entre.- Hubo un silencio. Luego volvieron a decir:

- ¿Ni siquiera tu amiga Pansy? -El castaño no contestó. – Vamos, déjame entrar. – Como Blaise continuaba sin contestar, la chica agregó.-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, voy a entrar sin permiso y créeme, no me interesa si estás en bóxer, desnudo o en falda.-Soltó una carcajada.- Ya lo advertí. – La morena entró y entonces se sentó en la cama donde estaba su amigo recostado.

- Tú ganaste. – Dijo Blaise.

- Oh, vamos Blaise. ¿Por qué esa cara¿Eh¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- No es nada, cariño. No te preocupes. – El chico se incorporó y miró a Pansy.

- Es que de veras, Blaise: No me agrada verte así. – y tomó la mano de su amigo. – y lo que menos me gusta es no saber el motivo. Mira, si no me quieres contar está bien, pero tú siempre has sido un chico fuerte. -Se acercó más a su amigo y le dijo al oído: - Más que todos los que he conocido. – Le tocó la nariz de manera juguetona y rió como una niña pequeña, lo cual logró sacarle una sonrisa al muchacho.

- ¿Ves¿Ya ves como puedes estar contento? Para eso ha venido tu amiga Pansy, para levantarte el ánimo, para sacarte una sonrisa.- La morena miró a su amigo con ternura y un cariño inmenso. – Y ¿Sabes? También debe confesarte algo. Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ella no quiere que lo sepan. Una de las cosas que más feliz la hacen a esa Pansy, es verte sonreír.

Blaise Zabini sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica le hacía un sinfín de cosquillas. Los dos reían a carcajadas, pues esto le gustaba hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.- ¿Ves como puedes reír? Ninguna tontería merece ponerte mal. No vale la pena. No quiero verte triste. – Pansy abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. – Te quiero, Blaise Zabini.- El chico la abrazó con más fuerza aún, dejando escapar una lágrima que luego ocultó para que Pansy no notara.

- Yo también Pansy.- Dijo. –No te imaginas cuanto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny Weasley corría hacia el patio, hacia el único lugar que le gustaba estar sola. Se sentó recostando su espalda en la copa del árbol más bonito de Hogwarts. Las lágrimas caían violentamente por su rostro, mojándolo. No podía creer como su hermano podía ser tan cretino.

- Hey! Ginny¿Qué te sucede?

La pelirroja miró hacia un costado, y allí estaba Harry Potter, mirándola preocupado con sus ojos color esmeralda. Había olvidado notar que no solo ella estaba sentada allí. El moreno dejó a un lado el libro que hasta el momento llevaba leyendo y volvió a mirar a Ginny.

- No… No es nada, Harry.- la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cara e hizo lo posible por secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

- Vamos, Gin. ¿Por qué tratas de ocultarme las cosas? Alguien te hizo llorar y quiero saber quien fue. Sabes que en mi puedes confiar.

- Oh, Harry. Es que no lo entenderías, aparte no quiero traerte problemas.

- Ginny por favor, de veras quiero ayudarte. Por favor, cuéntame.

La pelirroja lo miró, ella sabía muy bien que podía confiar en él, definitivamente era en vano ocultarle algo a la persona que una vez le salvó la vida.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme por tu Saeta de Fuego que no se lo contarás a Ron.

- Claro que no, que sea su amigo no implica llevarle chismes de su hermana, aparte tú también eres mi amiga, como una hermana.

- Entonces ¿lo prometes?

- Por mi Saeta de fuego.- Dijo el chico convencido y con una mano en alto y la otra en el pecho.

- De acuerdo, - la chica miró para todos lados. Luego soltó:- megustamalfoy.

- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te entendí¿Me lo dices de nuevo?

- Quemegustadracomalfoy. – La pelirroja cerró los ojos esperando un grito de parte de Harry.

- No, perdóname Ginny, no te entiendo.

- ME-GUSTA-DRACO-MALFOY.-Esta vez el moreno entendió perfectamente. (N/A: Y no hace falta decir que puso una cara que ya se pueden ir imaginando.)

- ¿Perdón¿Entendí bien?

- Si, Harry no me hagas repetirlo y si me vas a decir que es un cretino, un patán, un bastardo, un hurón engreído y presumido, entonces yo te digo que ya lo sé, que es la decimocuarta vez que me lo dicen y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Sí Ginny créeme que no me costaría nombrar todas las demás cosas que funcionan como sinónimos de Malfoy y que te olvidaste decir, pero justamente eso es lo que haría Ron además de regañarte y por algo me lo cuentas a mí y no a él.

- Exacto, Harry. Me alegro que lo entiendas.

- En realidad no me agrada que te guste ese maldito, pero cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites. Pero ahora cuéntame ¿Qué piensas decirle¿Qué piensas hacer? Es decir¿se lo dirás?

- Ese es el punto, ya hice algo al respecto…

- Ah, ya veo. Por eso la capa…

- Exacto. Para eso te pedí la capa. ¡Oh, cielos! La capa, lo había olvidado, de seguro está en la alcoba de Malfoy.

- No te preocupes luego la recoges y me la devuelves. Pero no me has dicho porque llorabas.

- Ah, cierto. Sucede que se me ocurrió una idea para acercarme a Malfoy sin que el supiera que era yo. Y entonces tomé unas pócimas que me cambiaron el aspecto, pero como es lógico necesitaba una capa de invisibilidad para entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, que es donde se haría una fiesta en una habitación a la cual iba a acudir Draco. Charlamos mucho tiempo y luego fuimos a su alcoba, (no pongas esa cara Harry, no tuvimos sexo) y como la cereza de la torta ¿adivina que?

-¿QUÉ?

- Las pócimas en algún momento acabarían su efecto y como podrás estar imaginándote volví a ser yo misma y Draco se dio cuenta que era yo.

- ¿De veras¿Y qué te dijo?

- Un montón de insultos a los cuales yo respondí con muchos peores. Y le dije que lo hice por una apuesta.

- Brillante. ¿Pero por eso llorabas? Es de esperar ese estúpido es un…

- ¡No Harry! Estaba llorando porque me lo encontré a Ron, el muy cretino se enteró de esto y me trató de ramera y ni siquiera sabe como son las cosas ¿Ves porque no le cuento nada? Claro que yo le dije que todo era mentira. El no tiene que saberlo Harry por nada en el mundo.

- Claro Ginny, tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo.

- Gracias, Harry. Muchas gracias no se como agradecértelo.- La pelirroja le dio un fuerte abrazo al moreno.

Un poco más lejos de allí estaba una joven rubia con ojos saltones y soñadores, observando esta escena. La chica solo desvió la mirada y se alejó corriendo.

- Pero, Harry. – Dijo la pelirroja. -¿Porqué estás aquí solo leyendo, lejos de Ron y Hermione?

-Es solo que desde que están saliendo…

- ¿QUEEEÉ?

- Sí, ellos salen. ¿Acaso no lo sabías Ginny?

- No, el muy sabandija no me lo había dicho. Pobre de Hermione… - El moreno rió.

- ¿Pero qué¿Acaso desde que salen ya no te hablan?

- No, es solo que necesitan estar solos, ya sabes. Igual yo estoy con Cho.

- Claro como no saberlo. – Ginny giró los ojos.

Justamente se acercaba Cho Chang, para sorpresa de los amigos, con sus piernas largas y su cabello largo y brillante.

- Hola, cielo. – Le dijo melosamente a Harry tras darle un beso en los labios.

- Hola, cariño. – respondió éste.

- Y… hola… - La oriental se trabó, al parecer no se acordaba el nombre de la pelirroja.

- Me llamo Ginny y ya me iba…- La muchacha se paró y esquivó la mirada despectiva de Cho.- Adiós Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Pansy! Te estuve buscando por todos lados.- Una joven gordinflona se acercaba corriendo a su amiga, agotada.

La morena volteó tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, donde estaba Blaise.

- ¿Qué paso Millicent?-

- Tengo que hablar contigo y contarte algo que no creo que sea de tu agrado. – Millicent Bulstrode tomo del brazo a su amiga y la dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían.

- ¡Basta Millicent¡Dime ya que sucede! – La morena se sentó en la cama frotándose el brazo. - ¿Hacía falta que me arrastraras todo el camino para decirme algo?

- ¿Y que querías¿Que te lo dijera en el pasillo y se enteraran más personas de las que ya están enteradas?

- ¿Qué se enteraran de qué?

- Mira Pansy, media escuela anda diciendo que tu noviecito y la pobretona casi se acuestan.

- ¿EH¿Qué dices¿A que pobretona te refieres?

- ¡¡A la Weasley!!

- Ay ya no digas bobadas.- Pansy intentaba hacerse la desinteresada, pero en realidad creían en la posibilidad de que esto sea verdad.

- ¡No te miento! Y si no lo quieres creer, halla tú, pero yo si fuera tú estaría en este preciso instante haciendo algo al respecto.

- Oye¿de veras lo dices, o has oído mal?

- ¡PANSY! – La chica le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de regaño. – ¡deja de perder tiempo!

- De acuerdo, pero… Esa estúpida ya me va a oír. Y Draco Malfoy también. – Pansy se levantó furiosa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo.

Millicent observó a su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

Una bonita pelirroja caminaba por la orilla del lago, mientras dejaba que el leve viento despeinara delicada y sutilmente su larga cabellera. Le había hecho muy bien hablar con Harry, hasta que llegó esa estúpida de Cho Changa. ¡Como la odiaba! Pero ahora eso no importaba, ya la haría a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a Luna, ella realmente lo merecía, Cho siempre le había parecido engreída y presumida. Pero ya le llegaría la hora de alejarse para siempre de Harry. Así como le gustaba armar parejas, también era una muy buena destruyéndolas. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, pero fue borrada al instante, ya que alguien la había tomado del brazo bruscamente y la había obligado a voltearse. Al darse vuelta se encontró con unos ojos verdes, furiosos. Era Pansy Parkinson.

- A ti te andaba buscando, rastrerita.

- ¡HEY¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDA?- Si la ojiverde estaba furiosa, la ojiparda lo estaba mucho más. ¿Quién se creía esa hueca para hablarle así?

- A ti es la que te va a pasar algo si no dejas en paz a mi Draquito.

- Tu Draquito, tu Draquito. – Se burló la pelirroja. – para que lo sepas Malfoy ya está bastante grandecito como para que tú, su estúpida y hueca novia lo ande cuidando por la vida. A parte yo lo dejo en paz si se me da la gana, no porque me lo digas tú.

- Escucha, comadreja despreciable a mí no me hablas así, porque yo soy mucho más que tú, estoy en otro nivel, soy superior. Me parece que ya es momento que empieces a respetar a tus superiores. – Pansy miró a Ginny con desprecio y con odio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- En primer lugar, yo te hablo como se me pinta la gana si quiero hasta te escupo, porque estás muy equivocada si te piensas que eres superior a mí, tu no eres superior en nada, ni eres superior a nadie, eres tan solo una nenita de mama, una mimada y presumida.

Pansy se enfureció con esto último, entonces se abalanzó hacia Ginny, para golpearla, pero entonces la pelirroja le dio un empujón brusco, el cual provocó que Pansy cayera al suelo.

- ¿Ves como eres de estúpida? Eres débil. Te crees tanto y eres tan poco, eres insignificante. Una creída que no hace más que fastidiar, será por eso que Draco ya no te presta ni un poquito de atención, por algo quiso estar conmigo, se ve que entonces aquí la que es inferior eres tú. ¿Y Sabes algo? – La pelirroja se acercó a la morena y le dijo despacio. – Draco no te quiere. – Ginny lanzó una carcajada y se alejó caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras a Pansy se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y gritaba.

- ¡¡Te odio estúpida!!

Ginny Weasley se encaminó hacia el castillo. Ya era el colmo, primero tuvo que aguantarse ver a la fastidiosa de Cho Changa, y como si fuera poco, después la hueca de Parkinson reprochándole por su noviecito Draco. Pero de pronto vio algo que le devolvió el ánimo, su amiga Luna Lovegood. Sentada en la escalera de mármol, con la mirada perdida, incluso más perdida que de costumbre. La pelirroja se acercó a Luna y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Luna¿Te sucede algo?- Interrogó la pelirroja.

La rubia alzó sus ojos saltones y grises y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos, Luna! Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

- Te vi a ti abrazando a Harry. Ginny, si te gustaba podrías habérmelo dicho, no me enojaría contigo ni nada por el estilo. Sí de veras te gusta entonces intentaré olvidarme de él. Pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de traición de tu parte.- Luna parecía decepcionada, pero de todos modos no mostraba enojo.

- Oh, Luna. Ya veo que mal interpretaste todo. ¿Cómo crees que yo te sacaría a tu chico? Si de veras crees eso de mi, entonces no me conoces ni un poquito.

Ginny miró a su amiga que al parecer acababa de entender lo equivocada que estaba. Luego continuó:

- Resulta que el idiota de mi hermano se enteró de lo de Draco, no tengo idea por quien, el punto es que le negué todo, y ahora me trató de ramera. Me hizo llorar y luego me fui corriendo para que nadie me molestara, quería estar sola pero cuando me acerqué al árbol en donde me gusta sentarme, estaba Harry y me preguntó que me pasaba, le conté todo, pues me vio llorando además confío en él, se que no le contará a Ron que me gusta Malfoy. Le di un abrazo de agradecimiento por haberme escuchado y por guardar mi secreto, pero nunca ¿Escuchaste? NUNCA en mi vida se me cruzaría siquiera por la cabeza coquetear con el chico que le gusta a mi amiga.

Luna miró a Ginny, arrepentida y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Oh, Ginny! Perdóname soy una bestia, como se me pudo ocurrir eso de ti, si tú eres la mejor persona de toda esta escuela de hipócritas. De veras, perdóname. Es que Harry me tiene como loca, nunca me había pasado antes, pero no puedo parar de pensar en él, cuando me saluda y me dice _"Hola, Luna" _Y me mira con esos ojos color esmeralda hace girar mi mundo.

- ¡Ay mi cielo¡Te has enamorado!- Ginny miró con ternura a Luna.

- Creo que así es, me he enamorado…- Confesó Luna con sus ojos soñadores.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, para almorzar. Luna se sentó junto a ella, y a lo lejos notó a Lindy comiendo sola. También estaba Scott a unos metros de ella y no paraba de mirarla. Pensó si algún día volverían a hablarse. Desvió la mirada y pensó que ya lo arreglarían ellos solos algún día, pero aceptó que le interesaba mucho saber que había pasado aquella tarde en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Sabes, Luna?

La chica ya había comenzado a comer su pata de pollo con papas. Alzó la cabeza y Ginny lo interpretó como un_" ¿Qué?" _Entonces prosiguió:

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer no fuimos a Hogsmeade y cuando volvieron Scott y Lindy estaban extraños?

- Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?- Luna volvió a ocuparse de su pata de pollo.

- Pues todavía no se que sucede con ellos, no se hablan. ¿Qué piensas que pudo haberles pasado?

- Sinceramente Ginny, creo que eso ya lo arreglarán ellos dos. ¿No crees? Quizás se pelearon o algo por el estilo…

- Si, quizás si. Pero no me gusta nada que estén así.

- No te preocupes, Ginny.

La pelirroja no muy convencida volvió a echar un vistazo a sus amigos, luego agachó la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

♥ Por Otro Lado ♥

Pansy entró llorando a la Sala Común. Draco, que estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro, leyendo una revista de Quidditch volteó para mirarla y luego se incorporó, preocupado.

- Pansy¿Sucedió algo?- Interrogó el rubio.

- Si, sucede. Sucede que andas por la vida engañándome con cuanta chica se te cruza por el camino y lo que es peor, con una insignificante pobretona.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó confundido.

- No te hagas el desentendido que sabes muy bien de que te hablo. Estuviste con la Weasley.

- Pansy no digas eso, las cosas no son así.

- Ya deja de mentirme.

- Espera¿Quién te lo dijo? Es decir¿Quién te vino con el chisme?

- Draco, eso no importa. Quiero una explicación.- Dijo entre sollozos la joven.

- De acuerdo, pero ya no llores, Pansy.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Draco exclamó:

- Yo no te anduve con la Weasley, ella no se por que motivo cambió de aspecto y no la reconocí. Además nada sucedió entre nosotros solo charlamos. Y aparte ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¿Sabes porqué¡Porque no soporto esta situación! Porque esa maldita pobretona y traidora a la sangre me dijo un montón de cosas. Incluso se atrevió a decirme…- La muchacha no pudo continuar, las lágrimas no cesaban y le impedían el habla. Se paró para marcharse y caminó apresuradamente, pero su novio la detuvo. Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes, llorosos. Eran los ojos más tristes que Draco haya visto jamás. No le gustaba verla sufrir, y menos sabiendo que era por su culpa. Ya no aguantaba más esta relación, pero no podía dejarla: sabía que sufriría. Ya se animaría a decirle. Tampoco permitiría que la Weasley la haga sufrir.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Pansy? Dime. ¿Qué te dijo esa maldita?

- Que tú no me querías.- Pansy lo miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Luego lo abrazó, fuertemente, como si fuera el último. –Pero si me quieres. ¿Verdad? Me quieres tanto como yo lo hago. ¿No es cierto?- Draco la miró y recordó aquellos tiempos en los que eran pequeños aún, y ella le hacía una y otra, y otra vez la misma pregunta. Entonces respondió, como cuando era pequeño:

- Claro que te quiero Pansy. Te quiero mucho.-

♥

Ginny estaba en la biblioteca, realmente le agradaba leer, mientras sea una novela de romance era capaz de leerse todos los que hubiera si era posible. Aparte la relajaba como nada en el mundo. Ya bastante pesado había estado su día: primero la Changa, luego Parkinson y para cerrar con broche de oro Luna pensando que intentaba quitarle al chico. No negaba que le había dolido que pensara tal cosa de ella, pero realmente la comprendía: estaba enamorada.

"_¡Sí, aquí estas!"_ Dijo emocionada. _"__Quédate a mi lado"_ Un libro de romance, para ser más específicos: su favorito. Se extendió un poco más para llegar al estante donde estaba el libro. _"De veras que Scott y Lindy tienen razón. No creceré más." _Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo alguien le tocó con el dedo el hombro, llamándola. Ginny volteó, molesta.

Otra vez esos ojos grises que le hacían ver las estrellas. Intentó no perderse en ellos una vez más y le dijo:

- Ni más faltaba…- Suspiró.

- Así que aquí estabas, en la biblioteca. ¿Quién lo diría?- Exclamó burlonamente el rubio.

- Mira, Draco… es decir, Malfoy si vienes para molestarme te voy diciendo en este mismo instante que te largues de aquí porque ya bastante duro ha sido mi día para ahora tener que soportarte a ti. Déjame en paz ¿De acuerdo?- Ginny volteó nuevamente haciendo que su pelo gire tan bruscamente como ella y pegándole (con el pelo) en la cara a Draco.

El rubio se frotó los ojos mientras Ginny volvía a estirarse lo más que pudo para alcanzar el libro. Pero esta vez tuvo suerte y lo tomó. Luego se escapó lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca, con Draco atrás, siguiéndola.

- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas porque dijiste todas esas barbaridades a Pansy.- El muchacho se apresuró para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Luego la tomó por el brazo con fuerza y la obligó a voltearse.

- ¡AUCH! – Se quejó la pelirroja fulminando al ojigris con la mirada. -A esa estúpida no le basta con andar fastidiando con su simple presencia que ahora me manda al bruto del novio. ¿Qué no sabes que a las mujeres no se las trata de esa manera?- la pelirroja estaba muy molesta y se frotaba el brazo dolido.

- ¿Qué insinúas eh¿Qué no se tratar a una mujer?

- Precisamente no me van las insinuaciones. No te lo estoy insinuando te lo digo directamente. ¡Eres un bruto!

- Claro que no, se tratar muy bien a las mujeres. Pero sucede que tú no eres una mujer, eres cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Sabes que es lo que a ti te pasa? No tienes escrúpulos.

- Tú eres el que no tiene escrúpulos. Y vamos déjate de tonterías que ya bastante con soportar a la inútil de tu noviecita. Ya te dije que mi día estuvo bastante duro así que no quiero que ahora tú termines de arruinarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Me importa un comino como haya estado tú día. ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme? Y no solo mí, ahora también a Pansy

- No me empeño en molestar a nadie, es solo que "Pansy"…- Dijo enfatizando esto último. -…Me insultó y yo no soy de esas que se las pueden pisotear tan fácilmente.

- ¿Ah no?- Dijo casi en un susurro el rubio acortado la distancia que los separaba. -¿De veras? Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca. La pelirroja intentó no embobarse con la belleza de sus facciones.

- De veras.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- Cada vez sus voces se hacían más silenciosas, tanto que solo ellos dos se oían.

- Segurísima.- Susurró Ginny. Estaban a punto de besarse pero entonces Draco lanzó una carcajada y dijo burlonamente:

- Weasley¿pensaste que iba a besarte?

Ginny, confundida y fastidiada miró hacia otro lado. Luego lo miró fríamente y le dijo:

- Pues, ganas no te faltan. Y basta¿Qué hago aquí contigo? Eres una pérdida de tiempo. Adiós.- lo empujó y se marchó.

- Hey, Weasley!! Pero todavía no terminamos de hablar.- Gritó el rubio cuando la chica estaba a unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno! Adiós.

Estaba furiosa, aquel estúpido la había dejado con las ganas de probar sus labios una vez más…

Durante lo que restaba de tarde, Ginny se sentó en la Sala Común y no despegó su parda vista del libro de romance.

Cuando anocheció, se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón pues la hora de la cena había llegado, anunciando el final del día. Realmente estaba hambrienta. _"Vaya día"_ Pensó. Además de todo lo que ya sabemos que le había pasado, como si fuera poco tampoco había hablado con sus mejores amigos: Scott y Lindy. Y ahora que lo recordaba esto no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Se sentó y a los pocos segundos su plato se colmó de comida. Eran espaguetis, amaba los espaguetis. Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantar sus cubiertos, Scott se acomodó a su lado y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces Gin?- Dijo despeinándola juguetonamente.

- Pues, extrañarte a ti y a Lindy. Desde que ya no se hablan parecen haberse olvidado de mí también. Ni siquiera me cuentan porque la pelea.

- Oh, Ginny de veras te pido disculpas por no habértelo contado. Te prometo decírtelo mañana o en otro momento, estoy muy alegre ahora como para recordarlo. Realmente lo de la pelea no me pone nada feliz. ¿Me disculpas? Te prometo contártelo luego.

Ginny largó un bufido, pero luego dijo con un tono no muy reanimado: - De acuerdo.

- Y con respecto a "olvidarnos de ti" no puedo creer como dices tal idiotez, nunca me olvidaría de ti si eres mi mejor amiga.- Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pelirroja amiga y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? No puedes negar que me has dejado sola.- reprochó Ginny.

- Pues no lo niego, pero no he estado de buen humor en todo el día, por eso he decidido no bajar y quedarme en mi alcoba. Solo bajé para comer. No quería que me vieras con ese humor, no estaba bien por lo de ayer. Y ya no te quejes mucho, fue solo un día que no estuve contigo.

- ¡Pero pareció una eternidad! No acostumbro no estar con ustedes. ¿Así que mal por lo de ayer¿Por lo que desconozco que ha pasado entre tú y Lindy?

- Exacto.

- ¡Vamos dime por que ya no se hablan!

- ¡Ella no me habla¡Ella me ignora!

- ¿Por qué los hombres siempre se ponen en papel de víctima?

- Cállate, mocosa.- Bromeó Scott. Ginny rió.- Y come tus espaguetis porque acabarán enfriándose.

- De acuerdo.

Durante el postre Ginny puso a Scott al tanto de todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Luego saludó a Scott y se marchó a su habitación, cansada.

Las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones le parecieron eternas. Cuando llegó a su puerta, la abrió con cuidado, suponiendo que Lindy dormía. Pero al abrirla del todo descubrió que no era así.

Allí estaba Lindy, mirando por la ventana el cielo bañado en estrellas. Luego Ginny desvió la mirada hacia su mesa de noche donde reposaba el libro de romance. Pensó en leer un poco antes de dormir. Pero también se preguntó si hablarle a Lindy, si estaba enojada con Scott quizá también lo estaba con ella. _¡Quien sabe! _Pensó.

- Hola, Lindy.- Le dijo luego de haberse puesto a su lado.- Verdad que es una linda noche. Lástima que no la podemos disfrutar como lo hacíamos en las vacaciones, recostadas sobre el césped de tu casa. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Lindy asintió y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero no apartó su vista del oscuro cielo. – Dime Lindy ¿Te sucede algo?

- Sí Ginny, no puedo ocultártelo. Estoy triste. Perdón por no hablarte, pero descuida, no es contigo.

- Lo se, es con Scott. Pero ninguno de los dos me ha dicho que ha sucedido.

- Por favor no me hagas contártelo en este momento, estuve todo el día encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, afligida. Pero observar el cielo me alivia por momentos. ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña cuando estoy triste miro el cielo a la noche. Pero tu presencia también me pone bien, mientras no me hagas contarte lo sucedido. No ahora.

- Como quieras. Pero debes contármelo en algún momento. Me enfada verlos mal y no poder hacer nada porque ninguno de los dos se atreve a contarme.

- ¡Mira Ginny es una lechuza! Y viene hacia aquí.- gritó Lindy señalando no muy lejos pues el ave se acercaba rápidamente. La lechuza era de un color gris, con unos ojos negros brillosos y relucientes en la oscuridad. El ave se posó en el hombro de Lindy y levantó una patita para que la pelirroja desatara la carta.

Ginny desenvolvió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------•FLASH-BACK•-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy recordaba recostado sobre su cama, la cara de Ginny cuando se alejó de ella y no la besó. Como le gustaba cuando se enojaba. Pero entre cosa y cosa no pudieron seguir hablando y él le debía una buena conversación. Todavía quedaban cosas por aclararle a esa mocosa. Así que se le ocurrió una idea brillante, ya que por las buenas ella no iba a querer seguir hablando con él, entonces decidió hacerlo por las malas.

Tomó un pergamino que yacía sobre su escritorio. Se sentó tras tomar su pluma y escribió:

_Hola Ginny! __Soy Harry, necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en _

_la vieja mazmorra de pociones, (la que está desabitada_) _a las_

_2__3:00hs. Un saludo. Atte: Harry Potter_.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la lechuzería.

El cielo estaba negro y estrellado y había un ligero viento que desordenaba su rubia cabellera. Entró sin más a la torre y buscó una lechuza que pudiera enviarle a la pelirroja la carta. Una lechuza se posó sobre su hombro, era gris y simpática. Le ató el pergamino a la pata y luego le dijo:

- Envíasela a Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja.

La lechuza obedeció y se perdió entre la noche.

---------------------------------------------------------------•FIN FLASH-BACK•-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Qué extraño!- dijo Ginny. -¿Por qué Harry querría hablar conmigo a estas horas en la vieja sala de pociones?

- No lo se Ginny. Ve y averígualo.- Propuso Lindy.- ¡Pero apresúrate que son casi las once!

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Ginny tras ver su reloj de mano. -Allí voy. ¡Adiós Lindy! Nos vemos más tarde.

La pelirroja besó en la mejilla a su amiga y se marchó rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta.

Estuvo mucho tiempo buscando la dichosa sala de pociones desabitada hasta que al fin la encontró. No estaba tan mal después de todo, no era muy diferente al despacho de Snape. Tomó una silla para sentarse a esperar a Harry, pero alguien la tomó por atrás haciendo que la muchacha se asustara.

- ¡Harry!- gritó molesta.- Me asus…- Pero al darse media vuelta notó que no era Harry el que la acompañaba. – ¡¿MALFOY?!

- Así es.- Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí¿¡Donde metiste a Harry?!

- ¿A Potter? Por desgracia no lo metí en ningún lado. Claro que si me lo preguntas me gustaría meterlo en un lago lleno de pirañas pero por ahora eso no será posible. Laméntate Weasley, él no está aquí.- Ginny comprendió todo.

- Ahhh, ya veo. Con que tú eras el de la carta.

- Puede que sí…- El muchacho la arrimó bruscamente para sí y luego le dijo al oído.- Lamentablemente Potter no está aquí ahora para protegerte, estás sola conmigo. Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera.- Ginny comenzó a asustarse. Luego se alejó bruscamente y le dijo:

- ¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACER EH¿Me vas a violar?

- Pues no lo sé.- Dijo el rubio mirándola descaradamente.

- Porque si es así, no te conviene. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme ni un solo pelo!- Gritó Ginny levantando su dedo índice.

El rubio parecía locamente divertido. Largo una carcajada y luego agregó:

- Eres una estúpida e ingenua: a ti no te tocaría ni un pelirrojo pelo. – Luego cambió su expresión, se puso más serio y comenzó a acercarse más a Ginny. Prosiguió -¿Qué te crees Weasley? Yo no me rebajo con pobretonas y traidoras a la sangre. ¿De verdad piensas que estaría interesado en tocarte?

Ginny desvió la vista, molesta. ¡Como lo odiaba!

- Pues de un gusano tan repugnante como tú se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Pero ya voy diciéndote una sola cosa y escúchame bien por que no voy a repetírtelo. Más vale que me dejes en paz, porque vas a arrepentirte.

- ¿Ah si¿Y que puedes hacerme tú a mi?- El rubio volvió a tomarla con fuerza.

- No te metas conmigo.- Ginny se soltó furiosa. – ¿PORQUÉ RAYOS ME SIGUES MOLESTANDO?

- Mira Weasley, no tienes derecho a quejarte. No olvides que tú empezaste con todo esto.

- Como sea¿Me piensas decir por qué me citaste aquí?

- Porque no me has dejado terminar de decirte algunas cosas. Todavía queda mucho por aclararte.

- ¿Y se puede saber que diablos me tienes que aclarar TÚ a MI?- Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

- Mira Weasley. ¡¡NO ESTOY BROMENANDO!! Y me vas a escuchar.- Draco se puso furioso. – No quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Pansy.

- Escúchame bien cretino. Yo a Parkinson no la molesté, para mi esa idiota no existe. Ella vino a hablarme mal y ya te dije que por eso le dije todo lo que le dije.

- Por ejemplo que yo no la quería.- Ginny se puso pálida de pronto. - ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para decirle algo así¿Qué sabes tú?

- Se mucho Malfoy, - Dijo Ginny.- Se que no la quieres, tú también lo sabes muy bien, no quieres salir más con ella. Tú mismo me lo has dicho aquella noche. Pero eres tan poco hombre que no te animas a dejarla.

- Óyeme bien comadreja, lo que pase entre Pansy y yo, si yo no quiero estar más con ella, eso es asunto mío y por eso lo arreglaré yo. Tú no eres quien para decirle a Pansy lo que no te corresponde. Así que deja ya de molestarnos y no te metas en mi vida.

- ¿Crees de verdad que a mi me interesa tu estúpida vida?

- ¿Quieres saber que creo? Creo que estás loca por mí, y por eso haces todo esto.- Ginny se puso pálida, Draco se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared.- Y no pienso dejarte ir de aquí sin que me digas por que rayos haces todo esto. No pienso irme sin saber la verdad.

- Aléjate, Malfoy.- Ginny desvió la mirada.

- ¡Vamos¿Ya ves como te pones¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que te gusto?

- ¿Estás loco? Claro que no me gustas¡ni en un millón de años!- Ginny logró safarse nuevamente de Draco.

- Deja de mentir, Weasley. No me creo lo de la apuesta.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- Ginny se apresuro por salir de la mazmorra, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, el rubio volvió a sujetarla.

- No te dejaré ir.

- ¡Basta ya¡Déjame en paz o comenzaré a gritar!

- Si lo haces te mato.- Dijo Malfoy acercándose apenas a la puerta, para averiguar si alguien andaba cerca.- Hay dos prefectos de Ravenclaw vigilando los pasillos y si nos llegan a ver a estas horas por aquí estaremos en problemas.

- Tú estarás en problemas si no me sueltas. Comenzaré a gritar que quieres violarme y tú serás el castigado por estar reteniéndome.

- Claro que no lo harás, Weasley.

- Lo haré si no me sueltas, no te quepa la menor duda.

- ¡Por favor no lo hagas Weasley!

Draco la empujó hacia detrás de la puerta para esconderla y esconderse.

- AAAY!- Gritó la pelirroja. Pero el grito no fue prolongado, ya que Draco le tapó la boca. Los prefectos escucharon el grito de Ginny, entonces comenzaron a echar un vistazo por los salones. Draco podía ver apenas como los prefectos se acercaban a la mazmorra donde ellos estaban. Entonces le dijo a Ginny:

- Se acercan, vienen para aquí. No se te ocurra gritar.

- Puedo hacerlo si quiero, no tengo porqué obedecerte.- Ginny abrió la boca para gritar.

- No lo hagas- Le dijo Draco nervioso. A Ginny le encantaba verlo tan preocupado. Volvió a amagar que iba a gritar entonces Draco le ordenó, furioso:

- ¡Cállate!-

- ¡Cállame!- Propuso la pelirroja. Entonces Draco desesperado la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso furioso, lleno de fuerza, pero beso en fin. Ginny sorprendida pero feliz intentó corresponder a aquel beso tan frenético que Draco Malfoy le estaba dando. Le faltaba el aire, pero así estuvieron por varios minutos. Luego, la muchacha se soltó del rubio y primero lo miró con amor, no podía evitarlo, aquel beso le había fascinado. Daría cualquier cosa por que Draco le diera otro, pero sabía que solo lo había echo para callarla. Entonces cambió de expresión, se puso furiosa y le dijo:

- No-vuelvas-a-hacerlo-nunca.

Draco la miró irritado, y le dijo:

- Lo hice para callarte Weasley.

- Me importa un cuerno, no vuelvas a besarme ¿Entendiste? Qué te has creído. Adiós.- y cerró la puerta de la mazmorra con fuerza. Los prefectos se habían marchado. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, mientras se tocaba los labios, que hace segundos habían sido besados por el hombre que amaba, recordando aquel beso que no olvidaría jamás…

Mientras Draco Malfoy, en la soledad de la mazmorra, también recordaba aquel beso, tan furioso, tan único. Le había encantado volver a besarla, aunque sea con la excusa de callarla. Debía comenzar a aceptar que aunque sea un poquito, quizá aquella pelirroja tan brava comenzaba a gustarle.

_**♥**_

_**30-12-07**_

_**Oh, yeah! Al fin terminé el 4to capítulo.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán hubo un pequeñísimo cambio en Draco ¿Ginny comenzó a gustarle? Qué emocionante ¿no lo creen?. Bueno. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Desde ya muchas gracias a aquellos que leen y se molestan en dejarme reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, porque es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo con más entusiasmo. Saludos!! Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo!! **_

♥_**Miss Feltoneana♥**_

****

****

****

****


	5. Comienzo

_Perdonen por la tardanza, lectores! No tengo como agradecerles los reviews hermosos que me dejan, sin ellos esta historia que escribo día a día con tanto amor, no sería la misma. Espero que la disfruten y que los llene tanto como me llena a mi cada vez que escribo un capitulo y que al terminar dibuje en sus rostros una sonrisa de alegría, como lo hace conmigo cuando leo sus reviews! Muchos cariños, y he aquí el 5º capítulo! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**TEACH ME TO LOVE**__ (Enséñame a amar)_

**Capítulo 5: ****Comienzo**

**Un beso. Una simple y única cosa, que une dos almas cautivadas de una manera preciosa. Un beso ¿Cuántos sentimientos podría despertar un simple beso? Nunca lo creerían, pero la respuesta es infinita. Ser besado es hermoso, y más aún cuando lo hacemos por amor. Nunca lo olviden.**

Ginny estaba recostada sobre la hierba, bajo lo que sería en un día de sol un árbol que ofrece sombra. Pero no lo hacía en ese momento, porque ya era medianoche, y hacia horas que la sutil luna había reemplazado con cautela y gracia al dorado sol. Había desaparecido la luz del día, para hacer llegada a la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué hacía Ginny en medianoche fuera del amparo del castillo de Hogwarts? Pensar. Pensaba y revivía, confundida, aquel beso tan hermoso que la había hecho volar por momentos, hacia lo más hermoso del universo, hasta tocar una reluciente estrella y llenarla de una manera inexplicable.

Y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era retroceder el tiempo y volver a ser besada por Draco. Pero al recordar el motivo del beso, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró, y pensó si algún día podría ser besada por Draco, sin la necesidad de hacerse pasar por otra persona, ni tampoco por el estúpido motivo de ser callada.

¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué siempre que lo veía lo único que se le ocurría hacer era tirarle un insulto? Lo hacía para esconder sus sentimientos, aunque difícilmente de ese modo algún día recibiría por parte de Draco, nada menos parecido a un insulto. Pero ella nunca sería capas de declararle sus sentimientos, jamás.

Sintió una brisa fresca, que le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y que inmediatamente le erizó la piel. Ya era tarde para estar afuera, y lo más conveniente en ese momento era irse al castillo, para encontrarse con la calidez de su cuarto y la comodidad de su cama.

Cuando ingresó por la entrada del castillo, sintió un poco de miedo de encontrarse por ahí a la Señora Norris, o mucho peor: al mismísimo y malvado Filch. Pero luego se tranquilizó porque le pareció recordar un atajo para llegar más rápido al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se lo habían enseñado sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George hace mucho, pero nunca lo había probado porque jamás lo había necesitado de verdad. Era muy sencillo. Tomó el atajo y se encontró a solo pasos del retrato, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no recordaba la contraseña.

- Muchachita, muchachita. ¿Con que merodeando por el castillo a estas horas?

- Por favor, ya no diga nada. ¡Espero que no me encuentre Filch!- Respondió Ginny desesperada a la señora del retrato.

- Claro, pero dime la contraseña, querida.

- Emm. A ver.. – Ginny se retorció la mente, pero no podía recordar la contraseña.

- ¿No la recuerdas?

- Mmm.. –cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar. – ¿Leones colorados?

- Claro que no, niñita. Esa es la contraseña vieja, y si no la recuerdas, no te dejaré entrar y serás castigada por Filch.

- ¡Ay por favor señora¡Estoy en apuros, usted me tiene que ayudar!

- De acuerdo, es la contraseña anterior a leones colorados.

Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos y a buscar en su mente. – ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!- Dijo con entusiasmo - ¡puntapiés!

- Correcto.- Afirmó la Dama Gorda y permitió el paso de la pelirroja.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Ginny e ingresó a la sala Común.

Allí no había nadie, pero el fuego de la hoguera alumbraba la sala y también algunas lámparas que los alumnos habían dejado prendidas luego de hacer sus tareas. Agradeció que nadie estuviera allí, y subió corriendo las escaleras de mármol. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación notó que Lindy estaba recostada sobre su cama, pero no estaba dormida, sus ojos miraban directamente hacia el cielorraso.

- ¡Al fin llegas, Ginny! Ya me tenías preocupada, pensé que Filch te había encontrado merodeando por ahí. Me asusté pensé que te castigarían. Pero ya no te quedes callada, cuéntame que quería Harry!- Apenas había notado la llegada de Ginny se había sentado sobre su cama y dijo todo lo anterior tan rápidamente que a Ginny le costaron algunos segundos poder entenderlo.

- Bueno, Filch no me encontró en el camino ¡por suerte! Pero me olvidé la contraseña.

- ¿Te olvidaste la contraseña?

- Si pero la dama gorda me ayudó y la recordé. En fin, ya estoy aquí. ¡Y me da gusto! Hace frío pero aquí esta cálido.- Ginny se recostó en su cama y se arropó tan rápidamente que a los dos segundos ya estaba perdida entre sus sábanas. Pero Lindy se paró de un salto y la destapó con rapidez.

- No seas cruel Lindy. ¡tengo frío! – Chilló la pelirroja.

- Primero me cuentas que quería Harry y luego te acuestas. ¿Te crees que me dejarás con la intriga¡No señora! Primero me cuentas o no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche.

- ¡Ay perdóname Lindy! Es que estoy muy cansada y casi olvido contártelo. Pues verás, no era Harry el que me citó: era Draco.

- ¿¡Draco!?- Lindy sonrió tan ampliamente que se le marcaron los hoyuelos.- Y… ¿Para qué¿Qué quería el rubio sexy?

- Quería regañarme por lo de la noviecita, sucede que el otro día la idiota de Parkinson me vino a decir que no me meta con su novio y no se que cosas más, me puse furiosa y le lancé un sinfín de insultos. Entre ellos que Draco no la quería.

-¿Qué no la quería¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Ginny¿Tú que sabes si…?

- Él no la quiere. Me lo dijo la noche del baile. Quiere dejarla, pero no se anima. Además la idiota me insultó. Un poco de la cruda realidad no le viene nada mal a la estúpida esa de Parkinson.

Luego Ginny contó todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, tan extraña, pero sin dudas inolvidable.

- Y como te decía… me tomó de la cintura y me besó. Fue maravilloso no te imaginas... Su aroma tan peculiar, sus labios. Lástima que solo lo hizo para callarme.

- ¡No te quejes, Ginny! Eso… fue de película. ¡Deberías estar feliz! Después de todo… es un comienzo.

Ginny se pasó todo lo que restaba de noche pensando sobre aquellas palabras de Lindy. _"Algún día podrá fijarse en mí" _Se preguntaba una y otra vez la pelirroja, con pesar. Luego hundió su cabecita un poco más sobre la almohada y se quedó así hasta que el sueño, por fin, la venció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si había algo que le gustaba a Draco Malfoy era robar besos, de cualquier manera. Quizá por diversión. Por ejemplo, le divertía mucho provocar a la Weasley.

Era cierto que a la Weasley solo la había besado para callarla, estaba realmente desesperado porque los prefectos no los descubrieran. Pero no podía negar que, estaba deseando mucho besar a la pelirroja, y quizá esa había sido una muy buena oportunidad, y con una muy buena excusa.

Pero a todo esto ya había olvidado el asunto de Pansy, la verdadera razón por la que había citado a la pelirroja a la vieja sala de Pociones: la Weasley era un gran estorbo. No quería, por nada en el mundo, que se acercara a Pansy. El era conciente de lo que le contó, siendo Alison. Ya bastante difícil se le estaba haciendo dejar a Pansy, no quería herirla pero sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo. Y como si fuera poco, ahora la Weasley se empeñaba en empeorarle los problemas.

Cerró sus ojitos grises y cansados, con la imagen de Ginny en su mente._"Últimamente tu imagen se me aparece muy seguido pelirroja"_ Pensó, y luego de mover un poco la cabeza, se acomodó en su cama un poco más y poco después se quedó dormido.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN…_

- ¿EH¿¡LA CORNUDA MÁS GRANDE DE HOGWARTS!?- Gritó, histérica Pansy Parkinson con las mejillas sonrosadas del enojo y los ojos como platos.

- Eso… dice el cartel.- Contestó incómoda Millicent Bulstrode, como si hiciera falta decirlo.

Un cartel, uno bastante grande lo decía con unas letras capaces de ver desde ocho metros.

Pansy estaba frente a la cartelera de anuncios de Slytherin, y también para lo que sería en años una humillación tan grande, quizá aún más grande que el cartel que sus ojos desorbitados veían con furia.

- No. No, esto no puede ser. No puede ser verdad que me este pasando esto.- Dijo la morena agarrándose la cabeza y negando con la misma.- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! Eso es lo que es.

Pero pocos minutos faltaban para que todos leyeran el anuncio y para que eso se convirtiera en algo peor que una pesadilla. Pansy Parkinson sintió como de repente todo su orgullo se había ido por el inodoro. Todo individuo que estaba en ese momento en la Sala Común la observaba y reía burlonamente.

Millicent estaba seria y preocupada por su amiga, parecía no darle ni un poco de gracia lo que a los demás si. Pansy observaba a todos desesperada. Luego todo comenzó a darle vueltas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Millicent pensó en seguirla, pero conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía muy bien que en un momento como este lo mejor que se podía hacer era dejarla sola.

Pansy Parkinson no salió en toda la tarde de su habitación. No tenía cara para enfrentarse a aquel horror, a aquella humillación, a esa horrorosa pesadilla. _"Quien sea que haya colgado ese maldito cartel se las verá conmigo. Juro, juro como que me llamo Pansy Parkinson que me las pagará¡me las pagará!"_ Lanzó una almohada con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para darle por poco en la cara a Blaise Zabini, pero el castaño fue más rápido y tomó la almohada entre sus manos.

- Pansy…- Comenzó Blaise.- me contó Millicent sobre… el cartel.- El muchacho se sentó en la cama.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ya bastante tengo con recordarlo yo.

- No… no le hagas caso a esos chismes. Hay gente que vive de ellos y no debes preocu…

- Es que no lo son- Lo interrumpió la morena.- No son chismes. Es verdad, quizá Draco me sigue mintiendo descaradamente y yo como una estúpida le creo todas sus basuras. El otro día me lo negó ¡me lo negó, Blaise! Y cosas como estas me hacen… sentir peor.

- Pansy… lo siento mucho.

- Déjame sola Blaise- Murmuró Pansy con los ojos llorosos. -¡¡Déjame sola!!- Lanzó otra almohada con furia, y se recostó llorando sin consuelo. Blaise se paró, preocupado por Pansy, sabía que en un momento así quizá debía dejarla sola. Se acercó a ala puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazó por detrás con mucha fuerza. Se volteó.

- Pansy…-Susurró. La envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

- No me dejes, Blaise. Nunca lo hagas. Nunca me dejes sola… por favor.- Él la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

- No te dejaré.- Sufría tanto al verla así, deseando regalarle toda la felicidad del mundo. Era capaz de mover cielo y tierra si fuese necesario con tal de no verla llorar nunca más.

Levantó con delicadez el pálido rostro de Pansy. Admiró una vez más su hermosura. Desde que la vio por primera vez en su vida se enamoró perdidamente de ella, de esos ojitos verdes que tantas lágrimas soportaron. Pero eso ya había acabado. Ya nunca más iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Esos ojitos ya no llorarían nunca más. No mientras él esté allí para protegerla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny despertó bastante feliz. Se vistió, se cambió, se peinó y bajó con una gran sonrisa a la Sala Común. Lindy la acompañó y desayunaron juntas como siempre, nada de distancias. El único que seguía mostrándose distante en presencia de Lindy era Scott: al llegar al Gran salón saludó a Ginny mientras que ignoró a la castaña. Claro que Lindy se mostró indiferente. Entre ellos dos las cosas seguían mal, y por el mismo motivo, ese motivo que Ginny estaba cansada de desconocer.

- Oye, Lindy.- Comenzó Ginny esa misma tarde mientras hacían las tareas de Pociones. -¿Piensas contarme que pasó con Scott?

- ¡Muy bien! Tú ganas, ya te había prometido que te contaría.

- Vamos, vamos¡desembucha!

- Bien ¿Recuerdas la excursión a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Cómo no recordarla? Si luego de eso nunca más se dirigieron la palabra.

- Fuimos a Honeydukes y estuvimos hablando mucho con Scott. Pero iré al punto: él… me besó.

- ¿Eh¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa tan grande como su asombro.

- Como oíste.- Lindy se sonrojó. Luego miró para otro lado.

- ¡Oh¡Como me alegra saberlo! Siempre supe que se gustaban. Ustedes son realmente la pareja perfecta. Scott tan apuesto, tan caballero, y tú tan bonita. Siempre lo supe, yo siempre lo supe. ¡Son tal para cual! Aunque se pelean de vez en cuando, ustedes siempre se gustaron.- Ginny hablaba a mil por hora y era difícil entenderla.

- Te equivocas…-Soltó Lindy. Pero Ginny no la oyó. Continuó hablando, mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo.

- Pero escucha, Lindy. ¿Por qué entonces tanto enojo, tanta distancia¿Por qué entonces ya no se hablan, solo se evitan?

Lindy no respondió al instante. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Luego dijo casi en un susurro, aliviada por encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

- Porque… yo… estoy enamorada de Daniel. No quiero perder la amistad con Scott.- Volvió la vista a Ginny.

- Pero…

- No quiero… romper la amistad con Scott. Eso es todo, Ginny.

- Entonces eso era lo que sucedía. A Scott le pasan cosas contigo, pero tú amas a Daniel y no quieres terminar mal con Scott. Entiendo…- Ginny estaba decepcionada, triste. Siempre había estado esperando que sus mejores amigos se dijeran lo que sentían.- Es una situación bastante incomoda.

- Lo es. Ahora continuemos con Pociones.

- Ginny asintió, pero luego de saber lo que había sucedido entre Scott y Lindy no pudo concentrarse ni siquiera en la palabra Pociones.

Ginny se encontró a Luna en la escalera de mármol. Estaba hablando con Harry. Se sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo de que la bruja de Cho Changa no esté allí, arruinándoles el momento. Sonrió y se les acercó. Había dejado la Sala Común y las tareas de pociones atrás, también a Lindy. No lograba concentrarse y decidió caminar un poco.

- ¡Hola, Harry¡Hola, Luna!

El moreno y la rubia le sonrieron y la saludaron.

- ¿Qué tal, Ginny?- Preguntó el moreno.

- Muy bien, Harry. Pero disculpen… ¿acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo o…?

- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Luna sonrojada.

- Jeje… ¡No, Ginny no interrumpes¡Me alegro de verte! Pero, yo ya me iba. Ya saben, Cho me buscaba para que la ayude con una asignatura. ¡Creo que debería fijarse a quien le pide ayuda!

- Es tu novia, es lógico que te pide ayuda. Aunque quizá no piensa en "hacer tarea", tal vez piensa en otra cosa. (N/A: Lunaa! Siempre tan directa vos! Y… mal pensada… :P)

- Puede ser.- Harry Potter se sonrojó un poco, pero luego para disimular simplemente rió.

- ¡Bueno Harry¡Vete ya, no la hagas esperar!- Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- Claro, claro. ¡Adiós chicas!- Saludó el ojiesmeralda y se marchó. Luna se quedó observándolo todo el tiempo, hasta que se perdió de vista.

- ¿Lo amas, cierto?- Interrogó Ginny, como si hiciera falta que Luna respondiera para saber la respuesta.

- Y no te imaginas cuanto…- Los ojos grises de Luna no dejaban ninguna duda del amor que sentía hacia el moreno.

- Lo veo en tus ojitos, se llenan de luz cuando estás con él. Te juro Luna, pero te lo juro como que me llamo Ginny Weasley, que ese chico será tuyo.

- Eres tan optimista. ¡Creo que demasiado! Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

- Puede que no sea fácil, y que nos cueste. Puede ser difícil, si. Pero escúchame, Luna: nada es imposible, no mientras te propongas y luches hasta el fin.

- Pero… ¿Y Cho?

- Sacaremos a esa perra del camino. Ella no merece a Harry.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir eso?

-Es intuición, intuición femenina, Luna. Y de primera.- Ginny le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

- ¡Ginny!

- Déjame adivinar¡se te ocurrió una idea! Pero espera no me digas. Ahh mira nomás! yo también estaba pensando en desaparecerla del mapa… ¿Pero como haremos¿Qué te parece si la ahorcamos? (N/A: Jeje! que miedo Ginny Asesina! XD Pero recuerden, solo lo dice en broma)

- ¡No¿Recuerdas la capa de Harry¿Ya se la has devuelto?

- ¡Ah, Eso! Casi lo olvido. No, aún no la he ido a buscar.

- ¿Ido a buscar¿Dónde la olvidaste, Ginny?- Luna miraba a su amiga con picardía.

- En la alcoba de Draco.

- ¡No-me-digas¿Y que esperas¡Ve a buscarla!- Dijo Luna entusiasmada.

- Tienes razón.- Asintió la pelirroja más entusiasmada aún. De repente sintió que no podía dejar perder la oportunidad.- pero primero déjame contarte que pasó ayer…

Y le contó a Luna todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Draco, la carta que le escribió haciéndose pasar por Harry, el encuentro y el beso.

- ¿Te besó?- Gritó Luna. – ¡Deberías estar brincando¡Brinquemos juntas!

- ¡Oye! Solo lo hizo para callarme. ¿Acaso nadie lo entiende?- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Pero que importa! Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacerse para callar a alguien. De seguro te quería besar y entonces dijo como eso como excusa.

- No digas boberías. ¿Por qué rayos querría él besarme a mi?

- Y… tal vez le gustas.

- ¡Deja de decir cosas absurdas, Luna! Sabes que eso es imposible.

- Ginny, yo creo que en lugar de negarlo todo, deberías abrir más esos ojitos. Tendrías que alegrarte, si te besó por algo fue. Quizás, amiga, aunque no quieras darte cuenta, esto puede ser un comienzo.

- AY, LUNA…- Ginny abrió bien grande sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Tú si que te pareces a Lindy. Creo que juntas se llevarían bien, tienen la misma forma de pensar. Aunque no lo creas, Luna ella me dijo lo mismo.

- ¿De veras? Y… eso… ¿No te hace pensar que estamos en lo cierto?

- No lo se, Luna. No lo se…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Draco vengo a traerte noticias.

- ¿Buenas o malas, Zabini?- Interrogó Malfoy observando al castaño mientras cerraba tras si la puerta de la habitación.

- Pues… malas.

- ¡Ja! Como si ya no tuviera bastante ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- Es acerca de Pansy.

- ¿Te refieres al inmenso cartel que colgaron en le tablero de anuncios de la Sala Común?- Intervino Theodore Nott con una sonrisa de burla en la cara.

- ¿Un cartel¿Y se puede saber que tiene eso de malo? Viven colgando carteles en la cartelera, para es está.

- El problema es lo que dice.- Dijo Blaise.

- Lo malo es que dice "Pansy Parkinson, La Cornuda Más Grande de Hogwarts"

- ¡¿Qué dices, estúpido?!- Draco se puso furioso. Se levantó de la cama y tomó a Nott por el cuello de la camisa.- Será mejor que dejes hacer bromas de mal gusto y cierres la boca o te obligaré a hacerlo. ¡Métete en tus asuntos!- Theodore Nott parecía asustado.

- Espera, Draco. No es broma, él está diciendo la verdad. En el cartel dice eso.- Blaise separó a Draco de Nott.

- ¿Qué dices¿Te volviste loco¿¡Quién rayos sería capaz de poner un cartel así!?- Malfoy gritaba muy fuerte, tanto que Crabbe y Goyle que estaban a un lado interrumpieron su tercer almuerzo para mirarlo, mientras que Nott se tocaba el cuello y abría mucho los ojos.

- No lo se, pero sea quien sea que haya sido lo descubriremos y le daremos su merecido.

- Y…Pansy... ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Draco a Blaise, preocupado.

- Ella… No está nada bien. Esta en su habitación, llorando. Quise hablarle, pero…

- Tengo que ir a verla.- Lo interrumpió Draco mientras se dirigía, decidido, hacia la puerta.

- No lo hagas, ella no quiere ver a nadie.

- Pero… yo… soy su novio y tengo que hablarle.

- ¡Draco!- Gritó Blaise, pero ya era tarde, Draco se había marchado por la puerta, dejando atrás suyo un silencio incómodo.

♥

- ¡Pansy ábreme!

- ¡Déjame en paz Draco¡¡No quiero ver a nadie!!- Gritó entre lágrimas Pansy, que estaba acurrucada apoyada sobre la puerta.- Y menos a ti.

- ¡Por favor! Pansy, tengo que hablarte.

- ¡No me hagas repetírtelo¡Vete! Déjame en paz. Quiero estar sola. ¡¡Sola!!

Draco se alejó lentamente de la puerta, vencido. Ella era imposible. Cuando se enojaba no había forma de hablarle. Estaba pensando en que lo suyo con Pansy, en que iba de mal en peor, que no daba para más y que cada día que pasaba se desgastaba aún más. Y por si esto fuera poco, todavía había gente que se empeñaba en empeorar la situación. _"Cuando a Pansy se le haya pasado el enojo voy a terminar con todo esto"_

Draco regresó a su cuarto, donde todos ya se habían marchado. Todos menos Blaise.

- ¿Pudiste hablarle?

- No.

- ¡Te sacó a almohadazos!

- Peor, ni siquiera me quiso abrir la puerta.

En ese instante se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación. Blaise se incorporó. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó muy sorprendido. Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse le dijo a su amigo:

- Creo que es para ti.

Draco dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y también se quedó sorprendido.

- Definitivamente es para ti. Creo que yo mejor me voy.- Blaise miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego simplemente le sonrió y se marchó.

- ¿Qué haces… tú aquí?

- No te ilusiones, Malfoy. No te he venido a ver a ti. No pierdo mi tiempo.

- ¿Y entonces para que has venido, Weasley?

- He venido para…- Ginny miró hacia todos lados.- Mejor dicho he venido por esto.- Se acercó al sillón de la habitación y estuvo a punto de tomar la capa de invisibilidad, pero Draco se lo impidió, tomándola con firmeza, acercándola hacia él de una manera brusca, pero sin dejar atrás su elegancia.

- No te llevarás nada de aquí.- Le dijo Draco fríamente, haciéndola perderse en sus ojos grises.

- Esa capa es de Harry, y no me iré sin ella.

- Pues lo siento, no te irás. Puedes pasar la noche conmigo, en mi cama creo que cabemos los dos.

- Idiota. Me iré de aquí, y no me quedo contigo ni que fueses la última persona en el mundo.

- ¿Estas segura?- Preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

- Muy segura. Dame la capa Malfoy, se la tengo que devolver a Harry.- Ginny cada vez hablaba más despacio. La ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca.

- Me tiene sin cuidado. Tú te la olvidaste aquí y ahora discúlpame pero no te la devolveré. ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto, eh? Tú no deberías ni debiste estar aquí nunca. En primer lugar entraste en una Sala Común que no es la tuya y en segundo entras en la habitación de un chico, en Gryffindor eso sería un gran castigo.

- ¡Ya basta! Dame esa capa y me iré. Te dejaré aquí en tu asqueroso cuarto. ¡Pero solo dámela¿O es que acaso quieres que venga Harry a buscarla por su propia cuenta?

- ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a ese idiota?

- Te aseguro que no tiene nada de idiota ni tampoco te tiene miedo.

- ¿Qué rayos te traes con ese cara rajada¿Eh¡Dime!- Draco parecía celoso.

- Para que sepas ese "cara rajada" como le dices tú, se llama Harry Potter y no estás a nivel suyo para insultarlo. El es una buena persona, un héroe para mí. Me ha salvado la vida y no permitiré que le digas así delante de mí.

- Weasley, Weasley. ¿Qué ganas con defenderlo? A mi no me interesa que sea un héroe para ti, para mi solo es un estúpido que solo le gusta llamar la atención. Nada más. Eso es lo que es "San Potter"

- Me das lástima, Malfoy. Eres tan arrogante.. Espero que algún día cambies y que cuando estés en la altura de Harry, recién en ese momento te des el lujo de insultarlo.- Ginny lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto eh, Weasley?- La tomó con más fuerza y la miró con furia.- ¿Acaso te gusta?

- ¡Eso no te interesa! Suéltame.- Se safó.- ¡Dame la capa y me marcharé!

- Pero con una condición.- propuso el rubio.

- ¿Condición? Estás loco. No puedo perder el tiempo.- Se volteó para tomar la capa.

- Que me dejes besarte.- La acercó con rapidez, logrando estar frente a frente. Ginny no sabía como reaccionar. No lo podía creer. Moría por que la bese, pero…

Ginny solo asintió mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos grises que tan loca la volvían. Se sintieron muy cerquita uno del otro, brindándose calor. De nuevo ese aroma, aquel perfume tan peculiar que la envolvía una y otra vez y la hacía volar. Aquel perfume mágico… aquel momento mágico que deseaba, nunca se acabara.

Draco la tomó suavemente del rostro. Ginny sintió como se dejaba llevar, como sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, como comenzaba a temblar todo su cuerpo. Y se besaron, llenaron sus labios de sabor, de pasión. Se besaron con deseo, desesperación.

Pero Ginny notó un cambio. Algo que la hizo feliz. Ya no era como antes. Quizá si, a lo mejor lo había logrado. Tal vez en el fondo del corazón de Draco una mecha se había encendido. Tal vez Luna y Lindy tenían razón. Tal vez esto era un comienzo. Sí, tal vez lo era.

♥

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sii.. terminando el 5to capítulo, subiéndolo un día después del lanzamiento de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de La muerte. Me parecío muy buena idea. Estoy muuy contentaa! Al fin voy a saber el final. Seguramente ustedes también tienen sus ejemplares. Bueno los despido con un abrazo y un beso enorme! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es un poco más corto que los demás, pero bueno.. en fin espero que lo disfruten! Un besiitoo los quieroo.**

**♥Miss Feltoneana♥**

•


End file.
